Forgiveness
by LeoEyes
Summary: Takes place after the game: KOTOR, Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: Endings and Beginnings

Authors Note:

Hello everyone, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read my story, please note that all characters, places, items, and Star Wars materials belong to Lucas Arts and Mr. Lucas. A few characters, as well as the main character's personality are my own. This story is based off one of their great games, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and does contain "spoilers" to the game. Don't read if you don't want your game spoiled!!!! 

Anyways this takes place right after the game ends, I hope you do enjoy it and please let me know what you think :) 

Chapter 1: Ending and Beginnings

Takera was huddled in a small room located in the cargo hold. She had found this convenient shelter while searching for Sasha, the little girl who had decided to hitch a ride on the Ebon Hawk. It was just perfect, somewhere she could get away with her thoughts and not be bothered. She lowered her eyes and let a few tears drip down onto her hands. So much pain… and confusion, Takera mused, as she thought about the events that had transpired. She forced herself to go on after that terrible revelation. 

She remembered those icy words that Malak had spoken to her while she was aboard the Leviathan, "_Hahaha, you mean you don't know? You haven't figured it out yet…Revan!"_ _Malak laughed at her._ Darth Revan… destroyer of worlds, and killer of innocents. It seemed impossible that Takera and Revan were one and the same. However Bastila had confirmed it, _"The Jedi don't execute their prisoners, we were sent to capture Revan, you are Revan. When we boarded your ship, Malak, your apprentice, had fired on your own bridge. You were badly hurt, and your mind was shattered. Then the Jedi council made a new identity, one who served under me…Takera, a republic scout."_ Takera remembered staring into Bastila's eyes and feeling sick. What use was she to anyone, broken that she was? She had forced herself to finish what she started, to that final confrontation aboard the Star Forge. Her mind wandered back to that last stand against Malak.

******

            Revan studied the bridge, horrified by what she saw. Many Jedi were hung up like hunting trophies, a testimony to how far Malak had fallen into the pit that was the Dark side. _"How you have fallen Malak,"_ she thought, _"so far…are you lost forever?" _

Chuckling Malak studied her face, "You were a fool, and stupid." He clenched his fist, "The Star Forge is more than you could have possibly imagined, much more." 

"Go on," Revan commented. 

"The Star Forge is alive with the dark side! Its very walls are soaked with its energies. It hungers for more," He said pointing to the Jedi. Revan gasped.

            "Yes Revan, you see now, the Star Forge taints what remains of the undead Jedi and feeds it to me!" He cackled, turning around and used the Force to suck out what little life remained in the Jedi.

Revan's eyes widened in realization, she was horrified by what he did. 

"You see Revan. You cannot beat me here, not while I have all these Jedi to feed on." Malak laughed.  With that Malak lit his light saber and faced off against Revan. 

_"I must destroy the captured Jedi, it's the only way,"_ Revan thought sadly. 

She felt the Force surge through her as she called out to it, filling her with strength. With all her might she threw her right light saber, its blue beam shattering three of the containment tubes holding the Jedi. She quickly brought up her left saber just in time to parry off Malak's first blow. Violet and red sparks sizzled from the two beams. They battled, throwing force powers and trying to gain the upper hand on each other. Revan parried another flurry from Malak and then she slashed at his left side. He hissed and kicked her in the stomach, toppling her over. 

 "Hahaha," Malak laughed, "You're growing weaker while I grow stronger, the star forge feeds me." He ran to another of the Jedi trophies and sucked the life out of his with the Force. "There is no way you can defeat me. I always knew this day would come, the day I strike Revan down!" 

Revan's muscles ached; she could feel the dark taint of this place eating at her soul, begging her to surrender to it, to claim what she once was. _"No"_ her mind whispered, _"I will never give in." _But in her heart Revan knew she had to free the rest of the Jedi, or she was doomed, and this had to end now. 

Her body blurred, as she called to the force, streaking as she rushed towards the nearest containment pods and slashed them open with her light sabers. Malak caught up to her   and lifted his light saber, ready to strike his master down. Revan barely had enough time to meet this fresh assault. She parried his blow and raised her fist, and with a wave of the Force she flung his body across the room.

 She tried to keep her breathes in an even, steady manner as she hurried to the last of the pods and slashed those open too, watching the milky liquid drain from them. Revan sighed in relief when she felt the Jedi become one with the Force, she was afraid that they were lost forever. 

Malak chuckled, "You think that by freeing those Jedi you will win this fight? Nooo, you are wrong Revan, I am stronger than you. That is why I seized the Sith thrown from your crumbling grasp." 

Revan shook her head, "Do you think that is why I came? To claim the Sith throne."

"No Revan, I do not. You're too weak to even accept what you are! I am assured of my victory here, the power you once had has escaped your grasp! When I defeat you, I shall feed you to the Star Forge. What little power you have will fuel my conquest!" Malak laughed as he used the Force to throw her across the room. 

Revan got up just in time to parry Malak's blow, but she was too late to completely block it. He slashed her across the left shoulder, but Revan's counter move kept him from going too deep. She took the opportunity to give him a blow in the stomach with her booted foot. He jumped back with a grunt.

 "You are stronger than I would have thought possible, Revan, but now it's time to end it." Malak raised his right hand and sent a shot of lightning towards Revan.

 _"Such pain…must go on, I must end this now,"_ Revan cried out as she staggered to the ground. 

"But why… what do I have to live for anymore" Revan gasped. 

"Hahaha, no one will save you Revan," Malak chuckled.

 She looked up at him, "_No one…"_ she thought, _"No one will grieve for me…"_

_"Please Revan, please don't die, I need you,"_ came a whisper to her mind. It was Carth! 

"But how…??" Revan choked. 

_"Please Revan, finish this,"_ said Bastila's familiar voice, _"I need you. We all need you."_

Revan heard the voices of her good friends in her mind….yes they were her good friends, they had been through so much together, and she would not fail them. As Malak approached her Revan jumped up and hit him with a flurry of blows. The Sith Lord struggled to push back her assault, and Revan pushed her advantage. She fought with a cool aura that would have made the Jedi masters proud, if they could have witnessed the fight. Blades clashed and sparked in the dim of the Star Forge's command room.

            _"I must end this now, for the sake of everyone,"_ she thought as she kept pushing Malak back, the two combatants vying for supremacy over the other. Each fighting for their beliefs; Malak for rule over the Sith and eventually the Galaxy. Revan, reformed as she was, was fighting for the republic, for the people of many worlds, for their hopes and dreams, but not her own. 

Long and hard they fought, but soon Malak, arrogant and foolish that he was, made a mistake. He brought his blades up and brought them down to strike Revan with a killing blow but she ducked under the blow, grunting as she curved her back and stabbed her twin light sabers through his middle.

He dropped to the ground coughing and sputtering, "I…I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith…" 

"I'm…I'm sorry Malak, but that is the way of the dark side…death." 

"Still quoting the Jedi code I see….maybe there was more truth in it than I thought." Malak coughed, and fell over. Revan rushed over and cradled Malak's head in her lap, letting the tears fall freely.

 "You…you grieve for me… why? after all I have done?" Malak asked while looking up into Revan's eyes. "I would have killed you…" 

 "I'm so sorry Malak, for leading you down the dark path…." Revan sobbed.

 "I can only wonder what destiny I would have had if you didn't…. I wonder what would have happened if fate decreed that I was to be captured? Would I have turned to the light as you have?" Malak mused. "Don't grieve for me Revan, It was I who continued down the dark path, but now as the darkness takes me I…am… nothing." 

"Wait Malak, it's not too late, you can still turn to the light," Reven cried. 

"How?" Malak choked, his voice failing… 

"Turn to the light Malak, you are still welcome there," Revan whispered to him, her tears falling upon his face. Revan thought she saw a flicker of hope dawning her former friend's eyes upon hearing her words.

 "Can I, my old Master?…." Malak coughed out as he died.

 Revan felt her grief overwhelming her as her tears continued to drip upon Malak's face and down his metal jaw. So much pain they had cause and for what? She could not remember. She let her grief overwhelm her. She sat there, with no intention of leaving. "It's over," she sobbed. 

_"I will die here too,"_ she thought, _"and so ends both our pain_._"_

 Just then she felt Malak's spirit touch her and she looked up to see him standing over her, radiant in the light. His skin was vibrant and young again and his metal prosthesis was gone, replaced by his own flesh. He smiled at her and placed a glowing hand on the side of her face.

 "I did it master!" he exalted, "I turned back to the light! I can be at peace…. and I hope you can too. You were right, there is always hope, I… wish you peace Revan. But please, the Star Forge is going to be destroyed soon, you must escape." He smiled as his spirit faded. 

Revan sighed as the memory of the events on board the Star Forge faded from her mind.  _"It will be a while before the fleet organizes and the celebrations begin, I can get some sleep,"_ she thought while yawning. She curled up in the little smuggling hold, feeling the gentle vibrations of the ship's engines sooth her as she drifted off to sleep.

******

Mission wandered around the ship. She desperately wanted to talk to Revan, to see for her own eyes that she was truly ok. She looked up to the Jedi, Revan…was like the mother she had never had, and a very cool mom at that, even though she did get the occasional "lecture." Mission perked up as she heard the crooning of a gizka near the cargo hold. Turning into the hold, Mission stared at the little beastie, smiling faintly. He was the last of a rather large group that had "moved" onto the Ebon Hawk.  Revan had managed to dump all but one of those little beasties off to selkath at Manaan. He was smaller than the rest and unusually pale, an albino, Mission thought. The little creature had had become attached to Revan and even insisted on sleeping at the foot of her bed…. Revan had reluctantly agreed, saying it was much better than hearing the little creature howling at night. If "Hoppy" was there then Takera must be near-by. She still was confused on what she should call…Revan, but most people did call her by her by real name. She wasn't happy with either actually, one was a person who she could never remember having caused so much pain, and the other was a fabrication of the Jedi, someone that never existed.

 Mission stared at the distressed gizka crocking and crooning at the wall. "What the heck is he doing," she muttered, "Wait a minute…"

 Mission sauntered over to the wall in question and passed her hands over it. She felt a tiny switch and pushed it. The panel slid open to revel a curled up Revan fast asleep. Mission crept closely and examined her. Her face was a little bit puffy from crying, and she looked exhausted. Mission decided not to bother her. Just then the tiny gizka leapt into the hold with Reven and snuggled up next to her. Mission gasped; fearing "Hoppy" would wake her up. Revan only shifted slightly and remained asleep. 

"I hope they don't run you ragged when the celebrations start," Mission whispered, while tucking a blanket around Revan.   

Mission heard a chuckle from the doorway. The Twi'lek turned around in irritation, only to find Jolee grinning at her. "What do you want old man?" Mission snapped, "And do please keep your voice down."

 "Kids these days, no respect at all," Jolee snorted.

 "Hey! I'm no kid, I…." 

Jolee raised a quieting hand, "Shhh, no need to wake up the whole ship." Jolee mumbled. Looking over Mission's shoulder he saw Revan, fast asleep with a gizka curled over her arm.

 "Poor kid," Jolee sighed, "She didn't tell you what happened, did she?"

 "No… I was looking for her, to talk, when I found her asleep in this convenient smuggler hold. But she doesn't look so good…" Mission said worriedly.

 "Come, let us leave her alone, we can talk out in the hall," Jolee whispered, closing the door behind them. "There, now we can talk without disturbing anyone." 

"Do you think she will be ok?" Mission sighed.

 "Her mind is very disturbed and confused. I suspect she has a lot of healing to do…as do we all," Jolee mumbled. 

"I hope she understands there is much for her to do, much to live for," Juhani said, cutting into the conversation.

 "All we can do is offer support and hope…" Jolee confided, his voice trailing off, eyeing the Cathar. "Do you always interrupt conversations like that?"

"I am sorry if I offended you, but I felt this conversation was too important to not voice my opinion," Juhani said.

"Well…anyways did Revan happen to tell you what exactly happened aboard the Star Forge?" Jolee asked.

"No, I only know a little bit of what happened, and that was when Bastila had used her Force bond to Revan so we could call to her, to give her strength." Juhani commented, wincing slightly at remembering the pain, and distress in Revan.

"Hmhmm," Jolee mumbled, as he also remembered that brief touch of Revan's mind. 

"Well, the way I figure it," Mission piped up, resting one hand on her right hip, "Is that it really isn't any of our business unless Revan decides to tell us."

"I…I suppose your right, we should return to our duties," Juhani said.


	2. Chapter 2: Loosing

Chapter 2: loosing 

****

"Carth and Bastila, it is good to see you well. In honor of the victory over Malak the republic is having a ceremony on the Rakata planet below, to honor you and your crew for your actions." Admiral Dodonna commented over the holo communications.

 "Th-thank you, admiral," Carth stammered. 

Admiral Dodonna smiled, "It's the least we can do, ah, Master Vandar would like a word with you." 

The com channel switched to show Master Vandar. "Ah, Bastila it's good to see you, and back on the path of the light side, but what of Revan?"

 Bastila shifted uncomfortable, "Yes Master Vandar, Revan is with us, and she is currently sleeping." 

"Good to hear Revan is with you. When you land on the Rakata planet, I must speak with you, it is an urgent matter." Vandar said, "And also with Jolee, Juhani and you," Vandar pointed at Carth.

The com channel switched back to Admiral Dodonna, "I'm sending you the coordinates to where you should land, it will be a day before the ceremony is ready, I suggest you get some rest."

 "Thank you admiral," Bastila commented. 

The admiral smiled at Carth and Bastila, and the holo communication channel switched off.

Turning to Bastila, Carth said, "I wonder why Master Vandar wanted to see us?"

 "It must be important, and we shouldn't keep them waiting," Bastila quietly said.

_ "The Master is worried about me…"_ Bastila though, _"With good reason too,"_ she sighed. 

How easily she had fallen to the Dark side, how quick to betray her friends. It was rather ironic really, she was suppose to keep Revan from falling, but instead she fell. And then Revan had come for her on the Star Forge… to save her. 

Another thought occurred to her, _"Why was the Master so concerned with Revan? Not that he wouldn't be but he didn't even ask about her health… hmmm." _

  "Right, Ill take us to the planet then," Carth mumbled. 

_"Darn it, I was hoping to see Revan…"_ He thought. 

Sighing he sat down in the pilots chair and punched the coordinates into the computer. It beeped and displayed the flight path for the Ebon Hawk. Carth grabbed the controls and started their descent into the atmosphere.

The Ebon Hawk glided down towards the planet and over beaches and some forest. There near the shore was a clearing where the Ebon Hawk landed. The sun shimmered over her glittering but scared surface, a testimony to the battle she had just been in. 

******

Revan mind was foggy as she dreamed, flashes of light sabers danced before her vision, masked faces, and a gloomy gray fog. But then a slight humming and jolt knocked her awake, she sat bolt upright knocking her head against the compartments ceiling and rolling Hoppy out of the smuggling hatch. He plopped down on the floor and looked up at her with a "betrayed" expression on his face. 

"Sorry," she mumbled to the little gizka, who chirped at her warmly. HK-47, her assassin droid, walked into the room. "Comment: Master? Master! There you are, HK-47 is ready to serve. Shall I kill a meat-bag for you Master?" 

"Um, not right now HK-47. You can, however, tell me what's going on." Revan rubbed her sore forehead.

 "Explanation: Yes Master, We have landed on the Rakata planet, tomorrow there will be a ceremony, many meat-bags there will be, can I kill one for you, or maybe even the entire crowd?" asked HK-47 gleefully.

 Revan groaned, not a ceremony… "Erm, no HK-47, but you can help me down to the beach."

 "Affirmative: Yes Master!" HK-47 chirped.

 Revan limped slightly as she walked out of the cargo hold. She must have slept a long time to get that stiff in the smuggler hold. Tossing HK-47 a towel and some dry cloths, she stuffed a communicator in her pocket and strapped her light sabers to her side, and then they headed down to the beach.

 "HK-47 can you do a scan for life forms and tell me the best, and most secluded spot there is for a dip?"

 "Confirmation: Of course master, but I would rather eliminate all the meat bags for you."

 Revan chuckled; she did find the droids eccentricities most amusing, if not brutish sometimes.

They walked through the small jungle out to the white beach. The sun was very hot today, owing to the Star Forge's explosion.

Motioning with his arm HK-47 commented "Just a little farther Master." 

They trudged down a slight hill and there was a tiny secluded cove, its warm, salty waves lapping against the white sand. 

"Perfect," Revan smiled. Reaching the water she looked at HK-47 and raised an eyebrow.

 "Erm, maybe you should watch inland and scan for any people snooping about, It won't do to have someone spying on me, but don't blast them, just let me know."

 Hk-47 replied in a slightly disappointed tone "Protection Mode initiated," He turned towards the land and turned his scanners to full. 

Revan slipped behind a rock and stripped to just her scouts undergarments and waded into the sea. 

"Hmm," Revan whispered as the sea eased her aches. She could have just used the Force to sooth them, but she was still in a shock after the defeat…no redemption of Malak. The impact of everything that had happened had hit her hard, and she still couldn't wrap her mind around it. She felt alone, in a fog wondering through the cold mists… waiting, ever waiting, and the bruises made her feel more alive. Revan hissed as the long slash of where Malak had grazed her shoulder ached. She ducted under the ocean, and let her long, dark hair float free. 

"I will have to use the freshener to get all this salt out of my hair but it good for bruises, and not just physical ones," she whispered to herself.

 She saw in her mind's eye, Carth standing there in full armor looking down at her, his sad eyes watching her as he told her about Telos, his wife and son. Revan felt so responsible for her death, even though she couldn't remember what happened, or how she had fallen to the darkness. Revan could still hear his words as clearly as the day he told her he loved her. She had told him she loved him back, she did too, with all her heart, but the guilt hung over her like a dark cloud. The thought of his love was the only thing that kept her going on the Star Forge, but now…she felt like all vibrancy, all real life had leaked out of her leaving a tired shell behind. She wanted to make things work with Carth so bad, but how…. She couldn't even forgive herself, so how could she allow accept him to forgive her? She sang a soft tune to ease her mind as she scanned the cool, crystal waters, unknowingly that she was being stalked. 

******

Carth and Bastila wandered back to the ship after talking with Vandar. She had told them what had happened with her aboard the Star Forge. Juhani, Jolee and Carth also told their story. Then the council told Bastila about what they plan for Revan and her. His words echoed in Bastila's mind. _"We plan on taking you and Revan for retraining,"_ Bastila knew full well what that meant. Revan and she would be separated from the others, torn apart and likely to not see one another for a very long time. _"They are still afraid of Revan," _Bastila mused, _"Even after all the good she's done…for me, the crew of the Ebon Hawk and for countless lives." _She knew Revan was lost, just like her, in the end it might be best for them to be isolated in the new Jedi academy. She smirked slightly when she remembered Jolee's comment, _"So, after all you did to that girl your just going to bottle her up again?" _The council's reaction had been… interesting. 

What had happened after that could also be termed as such… The council had dismissed Carth, wishing to only speak to the three Jedi about isolating Revan and herself, but Carth had other plans. Apparently he was still within ear shot somewhere because he stormed back and demanded to know why they thought that "isolating" Revan would do any good. After getting exasperated enough he had stormed out.

  "Carth you know Jedi aren't allowed to love, strong emotions can…"

 "I don't give a damn about your cursed Jedi code, all I care about is her, you and I both know how much she is hurting, I saw it too when she boarded the Ebon Hawk on the Star Forge. I..I just feel that maybe, just maybe I can save her from a lonely death that she may be longing for," Carth interrupted.

 "I..see some wisdom in your words Carth, but you don't know how dangerous it can be for a person like Revan to love," Bastila confided.

 "How would you know Bastila, you and I both know it was Revan caring for you like a sister that brought you back from the dark side, the council can't deny that," Carth yelled shaking a fist.

 "I know…I know Carth it hasn't been easy, I see some truth in your words, but the council knows what they are talking about, please be careful," Bastila said with remorse. 

"I will, don't you worry," Carth sighed.

 The walked on in silence then, listening to the crunch, crunch of boots on the sand. They reached the Ebon Hawk and split off, Bastila to her room and Carth to go looking for Revan. He first looked in the bridge and found Mission playing a simulation.

 "Hey Mission, have you seen Revan?" Carth asked.

 "No, I haven't," She answered looking up from the console.

 "Maybe you should ask Jolee or Canderious," 

"Thanks, I will," commented Carth worriedly.

 His eyebrows furrowed as his mind drifted, "Now where on this blasted ship could she have gotten too, I need to talk to her so bad…" 

He checked the cargo hold, engine room and several other rooms before bumping into Jolee. 

"Got something on your mind?" asked Jolee smirking.

 "Yeah, I was just thinking," Carth sighed. 

"Does it hurt?" Jolee chuckled.

 "Listen old man!" snarled Carth. 

Jolee raised a quieting hand, "I was just commenting that it looked more serious than that, why are you wandering the ship like a caged rancor?" Chuckled Jolee. Carth frowned at that statement. "Ahhh it has something to do with Revan doesn't it?" Jolee smirked.

  "Sigh…. Yes, I'm looking for her, and I can't find her anywhere on the ship," groaned Carth. 

"I thought so, you made.. quite an impression at the council today." Jolee laughed. 

Carth groaned, "I know, I let my emotions get the better of me, I just hate it how they can deny what's right in front of their noses. I don't want to sound too disrespectful, but this whole thing with Revan had lowered my opinion of them." 

"Hmm I see, your not as stupid as you act," Jolee smirked, "Just be careful, it's going to take a lot more than just your opinion to change their minds."

"Yes, I suppose your right," Sighed Carth, "But anyways, have you seen Revan?"

"Well, she's likely not on the ship, but I did see that bucket of bolts leaving the ship with a towel in hand, so she's probably at one of the beaches."

 Carth didn't stay to hear more, he just rushed out of the ship, stopping long enough to fasten his blaster to his sides, and to strap a vibroblade to his back, who knows what kind of crawling creatures he might meet up with. 

Jolee chuckled as he watched Carth hurry out of the ship, "Young people," he laughed, "Always in a hurry."

 _"Hmmm, come to think of it, it is rather odd for Revan to disappear like that, she's usually very responsible for someone her age. Maybe I'll just go take a stroll down the beach myself,"_ Jolee thought.  A thin smile tugged at his lip as he watched Carth plowing down the path towards the beach.

 Jolee laughed, "Boy, he's got it bad."

******

Revan groaned as she swam towards the beach, her muscles didn't ache too much anymore, but she should head back to the ship. Suddenly she felt the presence of a menace nearby and looked around her, trying to find it. Something grabbed her ankles and she was sucked under the waves as something heavy and muscular coiled around her body. She called to the force but it only seemed to encourage the unseen creature. She used the force to push herself to the surface and cried out.

 "HK! Help," she gurgled before being sucked under the waves again.

 She again called to the force, hoping to protect herself from the unknown beast, but it had no effect. 

_"What the hell," _she thought. 

Revan opened her eyes to the stinging water and saw a massive coil's of something fish like, with  long, sharp spines on its back but there was something worse about this monster. It reared it ugly head to look her in the face and then the hideousness hit her. Its large eyes were covered with a milky film but you could still see behind them, they swirled with the darkness that ate it soul…. It was a creature of the dark side. It opened its mouth, and it could easily swallow her alive, if it chose to. Revan struggled against this creature, her mind screaming for help that did not come. 

_"Please," _she thought, _"help me."_

 She almost heard the sickly voice of the creature cackle in her mind, laughing at her struggle for life.

They sank farther down into the ocean and the long, sinuous creature began to drag its prey out to the sea. She struggled to free herself from the deadly coils, pounding on it and using her hands to try and damage the armor-plated monstrosity, but to no avail. Revan called to the force, knowing that was what the creature really wanted and forced herself back to the surface. Gasping for air, she looked to the shoreline where three figures plunged into the surf. 

"Revan, hang on!!!" one gasped. 

Carth! It was Carth. But the creature must have felt her rejoice, or maybe it felt the presence of the other figures drawing closer. It decided to end this fight quickly so it could drag it's prey down to feed. Its evil mind mused that it would not let her go, long it had slept and this was the first prey it would have, one of many.  Its head reared up out of the surf, greenish fluid dripped from long unsheathed fangs. It hissed violently as it plunging its gaping mouth at Revan.

 "NOOOO!" a scream pieced the foamy waters. Revan saw the final assault of this monster and tried to parry its attack but it was too strong, both in physical strength and also the Force. She only managed to redirect its blow and it sank its huge fangs into her side.  Then with a splash of water it dragged her back down. 

Revan cried out when the fangs sank into her right side, and she was dragged underwater. _"Bastila! Please help me,"_ her mind cried out as she touched that Force bond between Bastila and herself.

 She saw crimson blood staining the water, but the worst part was the terrible, searing pain. It seemed to eat away at her body. Revan tried to calm her mind, tried to fight against the pain, but she knew she would loose this battle. With one final effort, she again called to the Force. The creature reveled in her pain and stole the Force away from her, cackling its mind-searing laugh. Her body stiffened and she could no longer control it. Her last thoughts were of her friends, how much they had been together and how much she cared for them, especially Carth, Oh Carth, how she loved him. She was suddenly very sad as her mind drifted away from her body. She knew he would take her death hard, very hard. Revan filled her mind with thoughts of him, his soothing voice, those rebellious locks of hair that hung over his forehead, his sweet smile and humorous laugh, the way he stared at her, how he called her gorgeous and beautiful. Revan clung to these thoughts as she felt a terrible fog envelope her mind… and her body sank into the gloomy depths of the alien sea…


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

Chapter 3: Pain 

****

Carth was running along the shoreline; following Revan's and HK-47's tracks to the secluded cove. He could not explain his anxiety; something itched at the back of his mind, an unknown pain.

 "Slow down you hormone crazed youth," Jolee yelled. 

Carth stopped quite surprised and turned to see Jolee jogging after him. He caught up to Carth panting only lightly. 

Carth raised an eyebrow, "You know, you're in great shape for your age." 

"You wouldn't survive in the shadow lands unless you are," huffed Jolee.

 "Why are you in such a hurry, hoping to catch a glint of Revan swimming," Jolee laughed.

 Carth blushed, "N-no, why would you think such a thing!" 

That only sent Jolee into further galls of laughter, "Seriously boy, why the rush,"

 "I don't know, something wrong, I can feel it, I have to make sure she's ok." Carth said. 

But then they heard a shout, "HK! Help!" 

"That was Revan!" exclaimed Carth as he broke into a run. 

There they saw HK-47 hurrying towards the shoreline in the secluded cove. Carth ran as fast he could, sweat breaking out on his face, something cold clutched at his heart.

 "She's ok," he gasped, "She's got to be," but in his heart he knew something was terrible wrong.

******

Bastila felt it too, she felt Revan's mind cry out to her and felt Revan's pain, she woke with a start. 

"Revan!?" she gasped, Juhani hurried into the crew rooms. 

"What is wrong Bastila?" Juhani asked, a troubled expression on her face.

Bastila lowered her head into her hand and calmed her mind. She reached out with the force and brushed against Revan's mind. Bastila almost fell over with the pain that exploded in her mind.

 "Revan's in trouble! Quick gather everyone and head to the shore, we must hurry," Bastila jumped out of bed and quickly got herself together. 

She felt the other women, her "sister" scream, their bond wasn't completely broken. She could sometimes feel Revan's feelings or glimpses of memories, but this was different. Something sinister had Revan in its clutches, she felt the darkness of it invade her sisters mind.  

Bastila shivered, "Hurry everyone, we must hurry," Worried expressions were exchanged and everyone left the ship to search for Revan. 

"_Tracks! They went this way_," growled Zaalbar pointing down to the beach. Bastila could feel Revan pain and struggle, she could feel her mind drifting away. They rushed down the beach, hoping they weren't too late.

******

Carth ran forward to the beach, searching for a trace of Revan. All he found was her robes, a towel, and two light sabers. Then he heard another gasp and choked cry in the sea. Revan surfaced and seemed to be fighting something off. Then he saw the massive coils wrapped around her body and plunged into the surf without even thinking. Unhitching the vibroblade from his back, he swam towards her. He saw the hideous beast's head as it towered over its struggling prey, it's open mouth and poison dripping from its massive fangs.

 He screamed, "NOOOO!" 

She heard him and tried to block the monster's assault on her. It was not enough, the monster sank its deadly fangs into her side and she cried out. 

_"Nooo,"_ his mind yelled, _"not you too,"_ as Revan was dragged under the waves. 

Carth hissed in emotional pain and a sudden determination took him over as he ducted under the waves, swimming as hard as he could. Miraculously, Revan was still struggling, but he could see her strength failing and then she went limp. The sea beast examined the person it held in its coils. Its long, forked, tongue caressed her face. Carth felt his muscles protest as he pushed himself to the limit, struggling to catch up to the beast. Carth raised his Vibroblade, it cut easily through the water, and he prayed it would do the same to that monstrosity.

 Then he caught up to the sea beast and sliced into its thick hide. It reared back and bit at Carth, but he hacked at it again with his sword. The beast whacked Carth with its tail and the hard spines sliced across his chest, but he was headless of the pain. All he thought about was saving Revan. Then Jolee was at his side and cleaved a coil off of Revan. The beast opened its mouth in a shriek and fought against its attackers, waving its spiked tail at them and trying to surround Carth and Jolee with its coils. The beast plunged its gaping mouth at Jolee, hoping to bite the old man. 

Jolee could feel the dark side swirl around this monster, its evil presence seemed to choke him. But he knew that the only way to save Revan was to kill this beast, and hope it wasn't too late. Jolee stabbed at the massive head of the creature as it tried to sink its fangs into him. He gouged one of its sinister eyes out. It reared back, shock and pain overcoming its better sense. Carth took advantage of the beast's momentary confusion and hacked it head off.

The creatures death grip on Revan loosened and Carth tugged her free from the oozing body. He swam to the surface and backstroked to the shore.

 "Revan," he gasped as he swam hard as he could, but there was no reply. He held her tightly to his chest, her head fell back onto his shoulder, but that made it easier to keep her above the lapping waves. 

Finally he felt the sand beneath him and carried her to the beach. 

"Revan, please," he pleaded, resting his hand on her throat he felt for a pulse.

 "I need a med Pac," he screamed looking at the others around him. Jolee's soaked form sat down next to Carth, he also felt for a pulse, nothing… Jolee exhaled quietly and called for the Force. He placed his hands on Revan's limp form and tried to heal her. It was then that the true horror of the poison struck him, he felt the cold, evil surge of it through her body and it repelled his attempt to heal her, but even as he lost hope he felt the tiny flicker of life that pulsed in the darkness. The dark poison drained away at it, but her life force had created a shell around it, protecting it from the poisons full assault. 

"How?" Jolee gasped. 

Carth huddled over her form, tears dripping onto her face as scooped her up and cradled her in his arms.

 "Carth, we must hurry, she's not dead yet, but only just," Jolee yelled in Carth's ear. 

"Wh-what, she's not dead!?!" Carth sobbed.

Jolee yanked out his communicator, "Bastila?!," He gasped into the communicator.

 "Yes! What happened, what's going on, I felt…," Bastila replied. 

"No time for that, get a medical team down here NOW," Jolee yelled.

 "Yes, yes right away," Bastila choked. 

Jolee inspected the two punch wounds at her side. Gapping holes they were that oozed blood. He shook his head as grabbed a towel and draped it over Revan's prone form. He also pulled out a med pac from under his cloak and stuck her in the leg, hoping it would keep her alive long enough, for help to arrive. 

Soon they heard the running crunch and scuffling of booted feet as Bastila, Mission, Zaalbar, Juhani, Canderious, and the medical team rushed up to Carth's sobbing form. Pushing Carth aside, they gently lifted Revan's pale and listless form onto the hovering stretcher. The afternoon sun glinted off her face. It seemed as if all life had drained from her, leaving pale, transparent skin behind.

 "Is-is she dead," Mission choked as she watched the medics rush her to one of their ships. 

"I don't believe so," Bastila replied quietly, "I can still feel her presence, but only just." 

Mission pushed her lips and cast her head downward, letting her head tails droop.

 "What was that…hideous beast," Jolee sneered, eyeing the washed up corpse of the ancient monster. Thick, black blood oozed from its decapitated body. 

"We must inform the masters at once," Bastila commented, a corner of her mouth arching in disgust as she studied the creature. They all hurried off the beach, heading towards the Rakata temple where the Jedi masters surely would be.

******

"Please hang on Revan, please…," Carth whispered in earnest in Revan's ear. 

Carth eyed the three medical personal that were taking care of Revan. One was hurriedly scanning her, while the other two pushed the floating stretcher along. They were at the medical ship now.

 "Sir, we will do what we can, but we must transport her to the "Liberty" where there are better facilities, it might be best if you wait here," the women said calmly.

 "No! I'm going with you," Carth replied stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest.

 "Ve..Very well, seeing that you're are a savoir of the galaxy," the women replied, backing off slightly. 

"Mhm," Carth thought, _"having VIP status can have its advantages_._"_

Carth and the women quickly filed aboard the medical transport, and strapped themselves into two seats. One of the medics set the hovering stretcher down on a special tabletop that clipped to it. He braced himself, waiting for liftoff while he calmly injected something into Revan's arm.

 "We are all ready back here," He yelled, "But inform the "Liberty" that we have a code three, we must hurry." 

He continued to monitor Revan, scanning her and then placed a pack of some kind, most likely filled with Kolto on those two deadly puncture wounds, she was bleeding badly and he knew it.  Even through the doctor's quick, business like manner, Carth could see the worry behind those brown eyes. The doctor didn't think she would survive much longer.

_"Oh no…"_ Carth thought.

 Being a career soldier, and one for a long time, he had seen his share of wounds and medical terminology, "code three" was just a fancy word for top priority, it was reserved for the most injured or dying. He heard the pilot repeating those words several times into the com. He supposed being heroes and all they would get VIP treatment, but would that be enough. Even the force couldn't heal her now… NO! He shoved those thoughts forcefully out of his mind. 

"I won't give up on her," he whispered to himself, "She won't die, she won't."

 Tears dropped silently from his face. He mind wandered as he watched the medics hover over Revan. His mind was filled with thoughts and memories of her. He thought of her smiling face, and her kind heart. He saw her helping out a women on Tatooine giving her $700 credits for the wraid plate. Her humor, and flowing hair, those blue eyes…. He could loose himself into those eyes. His mind held onto those thoughts, hoping that by sheer will power he could influence the outcome of this terrible event. 


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered Dreams

Chapter 4: Shattered Dreams 

****

"Hmmm, very interesting," Master Vandar commented, "But what of Revan?"

 "She is onboard the Liberty Master," Bastila answered.

 "And what of her health?" Vandar inquired.

 Bastila frowned slightly, "I have just receive news a while ago, they say she is dying." 

If Vandar Jedi training had permitted it his jaw would have dropped to the ground. 

"We must all see her then," Vandar recovered, looking at the few remaining Masters and Knights.

 "I have spoken with the Rakata elders and they only have sketchy information on what that creature was, but we should send someone to investigate the ancient computer in the temple, it might have more information." replied a second Master. 

"Hmm, it is possible that the creature could have remained dormant for hundreds or maybe thousands of years, considering how strong it was with the force, and only the activation of the Star Forge awoke it," Vandar replied.

 "Thank you young Bastila, we will go see Revan now," commented Vandar to Bastila. 

Bastila bowed to the Jedi council and walked out to her friends. She was slightly angered that they didn't seemed to be concerned at all with Revan's struggle, or maybe they thought it would just be easier if she died, then they wouldn't have to keep on eye on her.

 _"No,"_ she thought, _"such thoughts are of the dark side,"_ Bastila mind sighed, she still had trouble controlling her emotions, and the dark taint that still dwelled within her, she was sure the Masters would help her, but how.

******

Revan's body lay limp in the medical bed, IV's dripped next to her, one feeding blood into her weakened body and the other a mixture of medicines. She was dressed in white patients clothes. Doctors checked on her regularly, and changed the packs on her ride side often, too often, she was loosing too much blood, and they knew it. 

A doctor whispered to one of the nurses in the corner, "Has there been any changes? At all?" 

"No, I'm afraid not, we've done all we can but nothing will stop the bleeding. It is almost as if that poison was designed to eat her away, but physically and mentally. The Kolto is helping but not enough and we've tried several antidote's but only one has slowed its progress." She sighed.

The Doctor took out a note pad, "Which one?" he asked.

"Gen-47," the nurse commented.

"Really? know that is very interesting," he said worriedly while writing down on the pad, "Here, up her dose slightly." He commented while handing the slip of paper to her.

"I'm going to see if any progress has been made with the investigation." The doctor commented and walked out of the medical bay.

The poison must have had a protein in it that hindered blood clotting and she continued to bleed. The kolto packs had slowed it down significantly, but not enough. Some of the doctors and nurses were amazed that she still lived. Others thought she only lived because she was a Jedi, but all were surprised and warmed by the devotion of that man who sat next to her bed, holding her hand. He talked to her often, praying that she heard him and would continue to fight for her life. 

"Revan, don't give up, fight gorgeous, I know you can win," he whispered in her ear. 

******

Revan's mind wandered through the cold, darkness of nowhere. She opened her eyes and saw swirling, cold, blackness and there in the center, a thin strand of light, fighting to keep lit. She moved her cold hands over it and felt it's warm, her warmth, pulse through her frail life. She covered it, trying to keep the cold abyss from sucking more of its heat away. Revan felt a chill creep up her spine and looked into the abyss, there she saw two red eyes stare at her from the cold darkness, she gasped as the sea beast leapt upon her. Revan cried out but she couldn't lift her arms to defend herself. She was falling, falling away from that tiny strand of life. Falling, ever falling.

Suddenly it was warm and she felt a cool breeze carrying fragrant smells. Her hands felt ground beneath her, opening her blue eyes she scanned the terrain on Dantooine, the buildings were in ruins, smoke curling up from the debris.

 "Such a shame," a quiet voice replied. 

Whirling she came face to face with Master Vandar, pointing at her he shook his head again. "Foolish we were to think we could change you, betrayed us all you did."

 "What?!" she gasped, "I didn't betray you, I destroyed the Star Forge, and I saved Malak." 

He shook his head again and sneered at her, "Foolish you are, to think that Darth Revan wouldn't surface and betray so many, you! You killed so many innocents!" He yelled.

Suddenly she heard the screams, and shrieks of hundreds of voices, she looked around at the fields, now covered with bodies, men and women, crying over the fallen and screaming at her, the sobbing children….. 

"NO!" Revan screamed, tears dripping down her face. She fell to her knees and wept.

"You are WEAK," a snarling voice screamed at her. "I cannot believe we are one in the same."

 Revan looked up to stared up into a cloaked figure, with the metal mask covering its face.

 "Darth Revan," Revan whispered.

 "Hahah, is it so hard to recognize yourself, Revan!" It sneered at her, lifted up its hands to remove the mask. There she stood facing to face with Darth Revan, as she stared into those evil eyes that were her own, yet so different. 

"What's the matter! Don't you recognize who you are!" Darth Revan laughed at her. 

"NO! I'm not like you," Revan calmly replied. 

"Oh, Yes, hide behind the Jedi Code, for all the good it will do you, you could have regained your destiny, you could have had ALL my power and MORE. Yet look at you, I know your heart and mind, you have become weak thinking that love will save you," Darth Revan mocked her.

 A distant voice broke through the gloom, _"Revan, don't give up, fight gorgeous, I know you can win_._"_

 Smiling Revan looked at Darth Revan, "It did save me…" 

"You fool, look around you, look at all your victims, you ARE me." Darth Revan smirked.

 The same pleading, crying voices echoed in her ears. She looked down to see hundreds of people huddling around her, pleading for revenge, for their life and the lives of their loved ones. A swell of regret and remorse swept over Revan, tears fell from her eyes and a laughing, cackling voice scorned her. Looking back at Darth Revan she saw the dark lords red light saber raised. Revan eyes widened and she reached for her belt, but the familiar curve of her light sabers wasn't there and then Darth Revan slashed through Revan's unprotected body.

_"NOOO,"_ Revan's minds screamed as she fell onto the soft, white sand of the Rakata planet.

 "Betrayer," voices screamed around her, "you betrayed us all," they pleaded. 

Revan looked up to see her friends standing in a circle around her, yelling at her, stopping feet, and waving hands. 

"Why did you do it Revan! Don't you know we cared about you, why did you have to kill us."

 "Noooo," Revan gasped, she started to sob, "No, I didn't kill you, I couldn't have, no, please, no more."

 "You want to end this?" Carth's angry and pleading voice echoed in her mind, she looked over her shoulder to see him standing there, so sad he looked, so lost. She wanted desperately to comfort him but her legs wouldn't work.

 "Why Revan, why, I loved you, why did you betray us," he suddenly fell to his knees pleading with her, "Why Revan, I told you everything, I.. even fell in love with you, but you killed me for it."

 "No," Revan sobbed, "Please I couldn't hurt you, please make it stop," she clutched at her head.

 "There's only one way to end it," he was suddenly towering over her, handing her a black blade.

 "This will end it," he crooned, "Pierce your heart with it, end it now, this is the only way you can be forgiven."

 Revan took the blade from his hand. It dripped sickly, pale ooze, down the jagged, black blade. The same sad voices echoed through her mind, asking her to end it now, pleading with her. She lifted to the blade to her heart and prepared to end it all….. 

******

Carth sleep soundlessly next to Revan's prone form, one hand hanging onto hers, but somehow he was startled awake, unknowing that Revan's mind was struggling with the evil that ate at her body, not knowing that a life and death decision was about to be made…or maybe he did. Revan's mind screamed out for him, pleading with him while her mind was sucked further and further into the delusions the poison had created. 

Doctor Mirria walked over to him, "Do you need anything,?" she asked.

 "Something wrong, something's wrong with Revan!" he gasped, holding tightly onto Revan's hand. 

"Shhh, it was just a dream, we are watching Revan closely, and if there are any changes we will let you know right away." Replied the doctor soothing. 

There was a sudden thumping of footsteps out in the hall way and Bastila rushed in the medical bay, followed closely by Master Vandar and several other Master and Knights. 

"Carth," Bastila replied edging up to Revan's pale figure. Master Vandar took Revan's left hand and motioned for several of the knights and masters to join him. They all stood in a circle around Revan's bed and began to meditate, calling on the force to aid them. 

"Wh-what's going on," Carth pleaded.

 "Revan is dying Carth, I felt her mind give in, we are trying to help her through the darkness."

 "She's dying, noo," Carth gasped.

 Bastila edged in Carth's way, "I'm sorry Carth, I felt it, the poison and that creature is a tool of the dark side, it's trying to corrupt her mind into giving up." 

"I-I felt it too," Carth half sobbed, half replied.

 "What?" Bastila asked somewhat shocked, "but your not force sensitive."

 "I don't know how I felt it, I just did," Carth replied gloomily, eyeing the Jedi surrounding Revan.

 "Can't I help, please," he pleaded.

 "No, I'm sorry Carth, only the Jedi can save her now."

******

Revan felt the cool handle against her hands, she raised it high and prepared to plunge it in her heart. 

_"Revan! Remember the code,"_ a voice from the distance called. 

"What?" she gasped.

 "The code is only a way to make you their puppet Revan," Carth sneered, "It kept you from me, it says you're forbidden to love!" 

Revan sobbed, yes he was right, she could never have loved him while the Jedi Code hung over her head. She raised the Dagger to her heart.

 _"Revan listen to us, it's not real, remember there is no ignorance, only knowledge, Remember Revan,"_ those distance voices called to her.

 "No," Carth growled at her, "more ways to keep you under control, to keep you from me, this is the only way for us to be together."

 "Yes…" Revan sobbed, seeing the poor bodies lying around her and hearing the pleading of so many. She lifted the dagger and plunged it towards her heart.

 _"Revan! NO, Please Revan, don't die, I need you, I love you,"_ Carth's clear voice ringed in her mind as she plunged the blade towards herself.

 _"Carth?! But Carth was on the beach, and he said he doesn't love me anymore for betraying him,"_ Revan's mind struggled.

 _"I love you Revan, Please, fight, come back to me,"_ the distant voice called to her.

 In that single instance it all made sense, she stopped the blade just in time, and dropped it to the ground. 

"NOOOO!" The evil Carth screamed at her, and then in her minds eye it changed before her, mutating and warping into the monstrous sea beast. A creature of pure evil, it hissed and spat at her opening is mouth to attack. Revan ducted out of it's way and brought the evil dagger up into its blackened heart. The monster shrieked and spat blood. Suddenly it froze in space and was blown away on the cool breeze, the dagger falling to the ground where it sank into the sand.

Revan fell to the sand gasping for air, the pain was incredible. She lay there for some time until she heard the crunch, crunch of many boots. Looking up, she saw her friends, all of them, their faces smiling at her. Carth walked over and picked her up in his arms. She cried silently and slowing as his warmth soothed her pain. As she drifted off to sleep in his arms she heard him whisper.

 "Its time to come Gorgeous, time to come home….." his voice drifted off in the breeze.


	5. Chapter 5: Hope

Chapter 5: Hope 

****

"Revan?" Carth whispered, "Please answer me gorgeous."

 "Mhmm," Revan sighed.

 Carth's face lit up with joy and he kissed her cheek. Revan smiled faintly and move her face in his direction. 

"She going to be ok!" he grinned, looking at everyone in the room. 

Master Vandar stood nearby, slightly shocked, nothing they had been taught could have explained what just happened. Carth had somehow sensed the Jedi were loosing the battle with Revan's mind, he felt her dying. He had shoved past several Jedi to get to her side and whispered to her. His mind struggled with the attempt to reach her, and then, all in one instant he felt her thoughts dancing in his mind. He touched her then, and felt the socked response. The Jedi are forbidden to love, yet love was the only thing that have saved Revan. Twice now love had saved her, what were they to think.

 "I will leave you now, we must discuss this matter more in private," Vandar calmly mention.

 The Jedi walked out of the medical bay, exchanging slightly shock expressions at each other.

 "I am glad she's doing better Carth, but don't get too excited yet, she's got a long way to go." Bastila mentioned on her way out.

 "Thanks, for being here," he smiled at her. 

Doctors huddled around Revan, checking her vitals and smiling at each other. One doctor inspected the terrible wounds to her right side. The bleeding was slowing down, _"Thank goodness," _he thought.

 "I think she's over the worst of it, but Revan still has a long way to go," Doctor Mirria mentioned to Carth smiling warmly, "We will have nurses keeping an eye on her and if you need anything feel free to ask." Carth thanked her and continued to hold Revan's hand fondly. 

******

It was two hours later that Carth wondered down to the mess hall, he needed to get something to eat but didn't want to stay away from her long. Sitting down at a bench he stared at the food in front of him. 

"Mind if I join you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sure, have a seat," Carth said, motioning a hand. 

Jolee sat down next to Carth and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Something wrong with your food?" Jolee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Noo nothings wrong with it…" Carth mumbled.

"Oh? Well something's wrong, since your staring at it like it's going to jump up and hop away…" Jolee commented.

"Hehehe, you are not going to leave me alone until I tell you what's on my mind, are you?" Carth chuckled, looking at Jolee. 

"Nope," Jolee smirked, "I'm old and I've been around, and maybe, just maybe I might have some advice for you."

"Ok, I'll spit it out," he said, scanning the busy mess hall.

"Somehow I managed to touch Revan's mind, and not just a glimpse, I saw a lot of what she was feeling… and what the poison, the darkness of that creature was doing to her… it was frightening. " He sighed.

Jolee raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's very interesting, no wonder the Masters looked like they had seen a ghost on there way out. Hmm, I wonder if it is possible… anyway go on."

"I felt her despair in life and such a great fear… Damn it," He hit his fist on the table, "I hate what the council did to her, what they are doing… I just fear that they WILL take her away, and I just can't bare it, especially after what I saw… still am seeing." Carth's voice broke off.

"Well, it seems the answer is simple then," Jolee smiled.

"What? What are you talking about old man?" Carth said with slight exacerbation.

Jolee chuckled, "It's pretty obvious, Don't let them take her away." 

"I don't think it's going to be that simple, but I suppose you are right. First things first, we've got to get Revan better." Carth sighed, starting to stand up.

"Not so fast, there is something I want you to answer for me." Jolee said, motioning a hand for Carth to be seated.

"Oh?" Carth asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jolee folded his arms and stared at Carth critically, "How did you touch her mind?"

"What? What kind of a question is that, like I would know," Carth said.

"Oh? Don't you," Jolee commented, raising an eyebrow. 

Carth scratched his neck, "I don't know, I'm not force sensitive… but I felt how much she loved me…" he smiled fondly.

"Ahha!" Jolee smirked, "See, you do know. You love her so much and she feels the same. Also Revan is extremely sensitive to the Force…. Hmmmm it makes sense," Jolee commented thoughtfully, "Very interesting… maybe you two are forming some kind of Force bond…" he mumbled thoughtfully.

"Maybe…" Carth commented,  _"I hope so…" _he thought wistfully.

"Well, you'd better get back to Revan," Jolee smirked.

******

Bastila wandered down the corridors in the Liberty. She was heading to her temporary quarters, the captain of the medical ship had fixed her and her companions with accommodations so they could be close by and keep an eye on Revan. She was looking down the hall, observing some of the crew members briskly walk by. She sighed regretting for not helping the council in their effort to save Revan. 

_"It was for the bes,"t _she mussed, _"still too soon…for me to completely move on from the darkness that taints my heart." _She had a long way to go and she knew it. _"I suppose the masters will try to retrain me…help me cope with all of this."_

Bastila frowned, one thing she had learned from all that had happened with the Star Forge, Malak… herself was that things are never as they appear, and she was going to be much more careful in the future… she never wanted to trail down the dark path again. 

CHIRP! _"What in the world was that," _Bastila thought, turning around a corner to the quarters. 

"Get back here!" yelled someone.

A little, whitish gizka came hoping down the hallway with Mission hot on it's tail. Bastila suppressed an amused smile. Zaalbar came running from another corner and scoped up the little gizka.

"_You have got to be more careful with him_,"growled Zaalbar, handing Hoppy to Mission. "_If someone found out you snuck him aboard…_"

"What is he doing here?" Bastila asked trying to suppress a smile. _"Just like Mission, the little blue scoundrel."_

"Ahhh," Mission stammered, "Please don't tell anyone I brought him… I just thought he might cheer up Revan." She smiled.

"You little scoundrel, how did you get aboard?" Bastila said.

"Canderious flew the Ebon Hawk up here and docked with the Liberty," Mission smirked. _"At least she didn't call me a kid…" _thought Mission.

"Hmm, very well I won't tell anyone, but you better keep him out of sight," Bastila sighed.

"Of course," Mission said, while hanging onto the struggling gizka. Suddenly Mission's expression changed to sadness, "How's Revan?" 

"Better, better than expected," Bastila commented.

"Come on Zaalbar, we better get back to the ship, then." Mission said, "and hide you." Mission looked at the tiny gizka.

Bastila watched them walked off and then proceeded to her courtiers. Another thought drifted into her mind…  _"Maybe if Revan could fight off the darkness several times…maybe there's hope for me."_

_"Yes, Bastila, sister…there is always hope…" _Revan's mind answered her.


	6. Chapter 6: Wishes

Chapter 6: Wishes 

****

Revan's mind slowly wandered out of the fog that enveloped her mind, "Ugh…" She groaned opening her eyes.

_"Ugh… I hate hospitals…" _she thought weakly, eyeing the busy staff as they hustled around the room and the corridors. She lifted one arm to rub her tired eyes and inspected the IV in her hand. Her eyes followed the tube to the humming machine by her bedside. She frowned as she watched it.

_"I feel like I've been run over by a herd of Banthas…"_ she thought tiredly, shifting her gaze to one of the lady doctors as she huddled over data pad, carefully punching in something. Revan looked all around the room; there was only one other bed but it was unoccupied. On the far left was a doorway and a few nurses walked past, chatting pleasantly. Several machines were in Revan's room, the IV, a medical droid, and a small machine that hung on the wall next to Revan's bed. It appeared to be keeping track of her vitals. 

Revan felt something shift at her right side and she looked over to see Carth asleep in a chair, his head resting on one arm, and his left hand resting on her right hand. She smiled as she watch him shift slightly in his sleep. 

Doctor Mirria noticed Revan watching Carth and walked to Revan's bedside. "I'm glad to see you awake," The doctor said quietly, while checking the IV machine. "You had us quite worried for a while there." She was writing down Revan's vitals on the data pad and smiled. 

"I feel like I've been run over by a herd of Banthas," Revan said smiling weakly at the doctor, "and I feel so groggy." 

"I'm not surprised," Doctor Mirria frowned, "We had to dose you pretty high on meds." 

"Oh…" Revan frowned, "How bad Doctor…"

"Mirria," Mirria commented, then she frowned, "It will be a while before you are on your feet, even being a Jedi and all."

_"Evasive as usual," _Revan thought… _"Well, I'm glad to at least be alive…especially after what happened." _Revan shivered slightly remembering that terrible "dream." _"Or am I…" _guilt still hung over her like a dark cloud, but the events of her poisoned "dream" forced her to come to an uneasy truce with herself, for the moment.

"Hmm, let me get you another blanket," Doctor Mirria smiled kindly.

Revan tried to prop herself up and immediately stopped, "ow.." she groaned.

Resting a hand on Revan's shoulder Doctor Mirria said, "Don't try to move yet, here, let me take a look at your side." 

Doctor Mirria flipped up one corner of the covers and gently lifted a corner of Revan's hospital top. "Hmm, let me get you another Kolto pack, it should help with the pain." 

_"No wonder it hurts like heck to move," _Revan frowned staring at the two, ugly puncture wounds. Her whole left side was a shade of black and blue. Doctor Mirria walked back over and opened a sweet smelling jar. It smelled of salty air and cool oceans. Dipping a gloved finger in the gel she careful smeared the stuff over Revan's wound. Revan hissed slightly and held her breath.

"I'm sorry," Mirria frowned at her, and then placed a cool pack over her wound. The pack stuck to her skin and soothed the pain. 

"Thanks," Revan gasped slightly.

Doctor Mirria placed a comforting hand over Revan's shoulder and tucked the covers back over her. She also went and got a glass of water for Revan.

"Here you go," Doctor Mirria smiled, "Push this button if you need anything else." Mirria showed Revan a communicator and placed it on a tray.

Revan smiled as she watched Doctor Mirria leave the room. Turning her attention back to Carth she watched him sleep, he was starting to snore slightly. 

_"I wonder what time it is…" _She thought dreamily _"Ahh well…"_ and she drifted off to sleep.

******

Pain, fear, the coldness of the unknown takes me, stripping me of what I really wanted. What wishes I wanted crumples to dust in my hands… Haunted, staring eyes eat at my soul, and the darkness freezes my heart. The blankness of my mind is such a small comfort, never knowing what I did… what dreams I destroyed. What hope is there, for someone like me. Someone who never remembers the crimes she commented, how can I find forgiveness… when I can't even forgive myself…

Revan woke up suddenly and blinked a few times trying to detach herself from the nightmare. She shifted slightly and heard a mumble to her right. Carth opened his eyes slightly and passed a hand over his face. Revan smiled at him and tossed those two rebellious strands of hair that hung over his forehead. He sat upright.

"Hey, gorgeous, good to see you awake," he beamed at her.

Revan smiled tiredly at him, "I don't know about gorgeous," she eyed the hospital garb she was wearing.

"Ah, you look good in anything," Carth chuckled. The he frowned worriedly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had a bad encounter with a Krayt Dragon," Revan mumbled, "Don't worry I'll be ok." 

A moment of understanding passed between them before Revan asked, "What time is it?"

Carth looked at something he pulled out of a pocket, "Morning," he said.

"Oh, hmm, guess it wasn't as bad as I feel.." Revan pondered.

"Revan… you've been out for four days." Carth said wincing at the terrible memories on the Rakata beach.

Revan's eyes widened, "Oh." She mumbled.

She frowned at him, noticing his tired expression, "You haven't been sitting there," she pointed to the chair, "the whole time, have you?"

He chuckled, "Only left when those nurses chased me out and insisted I get something to eat."

Revan stared at him, _"wow," _she thought _"not many men would do that…but then Carth isn't like most men I've met."_

Revan placed her right hand on the side of his face, "Thanks, for being there for me…" She let her emotions shine through her blue eyes.

Carth couldn't help himself, all that stress and emotion overwhelmed him and he bend forward and kissed Revan. They lingered until someone interrupted them.

"Ahem," Bastila commented stepping into the medical room. 

Carth stared at her reproachfully. Bastila only stared back. 

"Hi Bastila," Revan smiled at her. _"I hope that wasn't planned…"_ Revan thought.

Bastila walked over to Revan and eyed Carth, raising an eyebrow. "May I speak with Revan alone, please."

Carth shifted uncomfortable for a minute. "I'm fine, maybe you can go check on the others." Revan commented.

"Alright," Carth commented and walked hesitantly out to go find the others.

Revan watched Bastila, waiting for the reason why she needed to talk to her. Bastila shifted slightly. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into two small braids behind her head. Bastila was wearing Jedi robes and her eyes were downcast.

"Well?" Revan asked in a kindly voice.

"Revan…" Bastila said, grabbing a chair and sitting next to Revan, "I think it's time we talk, before the universe decides to throw something else our way."

"Ok.." Revan grimaced slightly, _"Oh great… please, not another lecture," _Revan thought.

"What? Is something wrong?" Bastila asked sternly

Revan shifted slightly, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, its just your face keeps squishing up like a Kinrath puppy," Bastila smiled jokingly.

Revan laughed, remembering when she had called Bastila that on Dantooine.

"I can't believe I actually called you that," Revan smirked.

"Well seriously, what did you want to talk about?" Revan asked.

A dark shadow crossed Bastila's face, "Well, first I'd like to say I'm very glad you are doing better. When… when you almost died… I felt so guilty and it made me face a few things."

Revan frowned slightly, remembering the pain and despair, "Why do you feel guilty, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, but when your mind was trapped I didn't help the council… I just watched… even when I felt you reject them… I didn't help," Bastila mourned

"Let me ask you something?" Revan pondered, "Do you forgive me? Even knowing what I have done… what I was."

Bastila stared at Revan, "Yes, if you had asked me that when we first met… after you were captured I would have said no… but now, after what you have done for everyone, how many people you helped, and how many people you healed, how you rescued me from the dark side, of course I forgive you."

"Then, if you can forgive someone like me, you can find it in your heart to forgive yourself for falling to the dark side, I certainly do." Revan smiled quietly.

_"How ironic," _Revan thought _"I'm giving her advice to forgive herself when I can't even take that advice…but the situation is different."_

Bastila frowned at her, "How about you?" 

"Huh?" Revan said.

"Don't play coy, I can still read your mind once in a while, even though the bond is fading…" Bastila sighed.

"I'll be fine Bastila…" Revan looked away.

"Will you?" Bastila tilted her head her worried eyes staring at Revan.

"Yes… I'll be ok," Revan watched Bastila, "Now what's wrong?"

Bastila smirked, "You seem to have a talent for turning the Jedi council on it collective ear."

Revan chuckled, "So I've noticed… I'm sure that incident… actually two incidents with Carth didn't help."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be just fine." Bastila smiled at her. 

"What are your plans?" Revan asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess it will depend on the Council, but I suspect they will take me back for retraining, which may not be a bad thing." Bastila said, cocking her head.

"Yes, I suppose…" Revan said thoughtfully. _"I wonder what they plan for me…" _she thought.

"Well I should let you get some rest. Frankly, you look awful," frowned Bastila.

"Thanks," Chuckled Revan, "Come and visit me later."

Bastila smiled, "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7: Visions

**Chapter 7: Visions**

****

Carth sat alone with his thoughts in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk. Canderious had flown the ship up from the Rakata planet and docked with the Liberty. He stared blankly at the screen until his communicator beeped dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He talked into the communicator.

"Carth, this is Admiral Dodonna," The communicator spoke.

Carth sat up straight, "How can I help you Admiral?"

"Most of the fleet is moving out, and we have decided to postpone the official ceremony. It will be held on Coruscant, the Liberty will be joining the ships heading to Coruscant so I'm sure they won't mind you hitching a ride, and Doctor Mirria tells me it will be awhile before… Revan is back on her feet."

Carth caught the hesitation in the Admiral's voice when she said Revan, "Yes, Admiral, thank you for informing me." Carth saluted her.

Carth stared at the communicator for a few minutes, trying to decide his next course of action. He suspected the Liberty, and most of the other ships would be on there way shortly. 

_Might as well find something to do…_ He thought.

******

The republic fleet shimmered above the Rakata planet like so many stars. Many were damaged and many more had been lost in the fight over the Star Forge. Quickly they turned away from the planet, engines glowing as the fleet moved out and jumped into hyperspace. Only a handful of ships were heading to Coruscant, many others were heading to space docks for repairs and the bulk of the fleet to continue the fight against the Sith. The Sith fleet was in disarray and the chain of command was breaking down but they were still a threat and like injured animals they fought back, refusing to give in so easily. But with the Star Forge destroyed and Malak dead who would take command and try to rally the Sith against the Republic…

******

Mission watched the corridor, waiting for an opportunity to sneak past the nurses. The two nurses were chatting as they walked down the corridor and didn't notice Mission hiding in the shadows. She careful snuck out of the corner and quickly walked into one of the medical rooms.

"Hey Mission," Revan smiled at Mission, "Did you manage to get what I wanted?"

Mission grinned, "Yup and no one noticed me." She placed some folded clothes on Revan's bed.

"Excellent," Revan grinned back like a naughty girl, "I'm getting so bored here, time to get out for a while." 

Revan careful got out of bed and snuck into one of the back rooms and quickly changed into the Jedi robes Mission had brought, carefully avoiding her left side. Revan was still weak but she was getting really bored with sitting around and having the doctors poke and prod her. After changing she walked out and smiled at Mission who was holding up a stealth generator.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you," Revan chuckled, walking over to Mission's side, limping slightly.

"Lets get to the Ebon Hawk and play a game of Pazaak, it will be much quieter there." Mission beamed, while fitting a stealth generator around her waist. Revan did the same and activated it. 

Together Revan and Mission snuck aboard the Ebon Hawk, it was mostly empty except for Zaalbar and Jolee who was meditating in one of the back rooms.

Zolee chuckled as Revan tried to sneak past him, "What are you doing out of bed Revan?"

_"Darn It," _thought Revan, _"He noticed me…"_

"Um, just trying to find some peace and quite…" Revan replied as she deactivated the stealth generator, Mission did the same. 

Jolee opened his eyes and raise one eyebrow, "I see… care to join me?"

"I promised Mission a few games of Pazaak but afterwards… sure," Revan answered.

Jolee nodded and continued his meditations. Mission smiled as they walked into one of the back rooms, Mission's favorite spot. Setting up the cards Revan eased herself down onto the floor. Together they played for a little while, each trying there best to outwhit the other.

Mission had won two games and Revan one, "Good games," Mission commented, "I do believe your getting better."

Revan laughed, "Well, I will never be as good as the great Pazaak player Mission Vao!"

Mission laughed, "Well your one heck of a good swoop racer, but you can't be good at everything." 

"Yup, sector champion counts for something." Revan grinned as she shifted slightly.

CHIRP! 

"Sorry Hoppy," Revan stared at the tiny Gizka that was curled up in her lap. "Thanks for taking care of him," Revan said to Mission smiling warmly. 

Revan had become very fond of the little Gizka, although she wouldn't have mentioned it to just everyone. She scratched the little creature behind the nubbins that passed for ears. 

"Revan…" Mission sounded slightly hesitant.

"Yes?" Revan encouraged as she watched the blue Twi'lek shift uncomfortable.

"Thanks," Mission watched Revan's face.

Revan eyed mission, "for what?"

"For being there for me, and for sticking with us all, even through everything and for most of all rejecting the Dark side and coming home to us," Mission motioned around the ship with her hand, "So, yeah, thanks for everything."

A few tears weld up in Revan's eyes as she watched the Twi'lek. Mission came forward and gently hugged Revan.

"I should be thanking you, if it wasn't for you and everyone I'd be dead now or worse…" Revan sniffed, "I think It's time I try to meditate, thanks for telling me." She smiled at Mission.

******

Revan walked over to where Jolee was meditating and sat down next to him. They exchanged a few words and Revan closed her eyes and concentrated on the Force, letting it wash over her like a warm blanket. She could feel that familiar inure struggle, the pain… but she calmed her mind and focused on relaxing. Her mind drifted through the Force, detaching herself from her body. It seemed to drift across space… and then she was suddenly standing on a ledge over some barren rock. Toppled stone buildings in the distance and black smoke billowed from the fires. A sickly yellow sky beamed down on the decimated world, black clouds covering its face. She looked down to see the dead world… except for one tiny pool of brackish water at her feet. 

Revan gasped as she looked down at that tiny pool of water and the struggling life within. Dipping one hand into the pool she scooped out a tiny lizard-like creature. It gasped for air as it lay in her hand, sucking the hot, burning air into its frail lungs. It used to be beautiful but soot and soil covered the spikes and the attached charred membrane. Two little, fan-like ears stuck out from its wedge shaped head and the last finger on its front hands was elongated and a tattered membrane stretched from the finger back to its body. Its prehensile tail curled around Revan's fingers as the creature lay in her hand.

Revan stared at the poor creature as it lay dieing in her hand, she felt its tiny spark of life dimming as its burnt body gave out. Revan called to the Force and wrapped it around the struggling lizard, mending its burning lungs and shattered body. Revan's mind could not explain why she wanted to save the little life… the last life on this broken world. Suddenly the creature sucked in new air and lifted itself to its back feet, staring at Revan, the little jeweled, blue eyes blinking at her. Then a dark shadow blocked out the sky and Revan looked up to see a massive fleet, a Sith fleet… 

The little lizard gave a cry of fright and took the wing, chirping anxiously. It took off and winged down into a small crater.

"Wait!" Revan cried after it as she followed the little lizard.

She ran, tripping over rocks and burned trees. Revan slipped and fell into the crater, groaning she lifted her gaze to see many Sith ships landing on the tattered surface. A soft, tentative chirp to her right caught her attention. The little lizard was perched on a ledge next to an opening…

Revan quickly got up and ran into the opening, the little creature following her and chirping worriedly. Revan felt the darkness within the cavern; the dark side was strong there. Down she walked into the musky cavern, stumbling over boulders and debris. There a light twinkled in the darkness, and rounding a corner Revan gasped as she stared up at the tombs entrance. Crystalline light twinkled from red stones that were suspended around the chamber. A large abyss separated the chamber and the tomb could only be reached via a rock bridge. Revan stepped carefully onto the stone bridge and looked over the edge… the blackness seemed to go on forever.

Revan gulped and carefully picked her way across the thin bridge, the little lizard gliding behind her. Finally she reached the tomb entrance, its huge pillars towering over her and filling her with dread. Voices seemed to whisper from the shadows as she quietly creped to the door. Strange symbols were pressed into the stone as Revan passed a hand over them. Using the Force she examined the room more carefully and then she noticed the glowing symbol off to the right, lifting a hand she pressed it and felt in sink into the wall, the tomb doors opened and blackness surrounded her mind…

            Revan fell against the back wall, shaking herself out of the mediation "vision." She gasped as she felt the impact of the metal and blinked several times to try and detach herself from whatever had her in its grip. Jolee was staring at her with a questioning look. 

            "You ok missy?" he asked kindly.

            Revan shook her head to try and clear her mind, "Yeah, I'm fine…"

            "_What the hell was that…" _she asked herself.

            Jolee got up and offered her his hand. She took it and felt him steady her. Revan did feel much better, less sore so the healing meditation had worked, just what the "dream" or "vision" was she could not say. Jolee continued to eye her strangely and finally she couldn't stand it anymore.

            "What's wrong?" she asked him, "you keep staring at me, have I grown another head or something?"

            Jolee chuckled, "No, there's something else. When we were meditating I felt the Force flow strongly through you, but it was strange… distant, are you sure nothing happened?"

            Revan stared at him slightly shock, _"I shouldn't be surprised _she told herself _Jolee seems to pick up on everything."_

            "Alright...." Revan sighed, shifting uncomfortable, "I saw something… it was strange, almost like a dream but so real. I felt like I was actually there, actually seeing it."

            Jolee's expression changed slightly, "What did you see?"

            "A world… a dead world. It was burning, the stone buildings were destroyed and the sky looked wrong…sickly. Everything was dead… except…" Revan cut off thoughtfully.

            "Except what?" Jolee urged her to go on.

            "Some kind of native animal… a lizard, it had little wings and a sail on its back. It was drowning in a pool at my feet, and it was burned so badly you could barely recognize was it was…" Revan grimaced at the thought.

            _"Hmmm, something must have boomed or destroyed the planet… it must have been something very destructive…" _Revan mused.

            Jolee stared at her, a slightly worried expression on his face, "What did you do?"

            "I picked it up and healed it with the Force… then I think I saw something overhead… a fleet of some kind and the lizard took off flying, and I followed it." Revan frowned slightly, trying to remember exactly what had happened, "I think it lead me to a cavern or a cave… and something was in there. I can't remember anything else."

            "Hmmm that is very interesting, maybe a memory? Or possible a vision?" Jolee speculated, " Oh no I sound like the council," Jolee grimaced.

Revan laughed lightly and winked at her good friend. "In either case I feel much better, In fact I maybe go dig something up to eat before someone comes looking for me and tosses me back into bed." Revan frowned at the prospect of being bored out of her mind again.

Jolee laughed, "Your better off going to the mess hall, at least they serve something that's somewhat edible, unlike this hunk of junk." He motioned at the Ebon Hawk's food dispenser.

Revan smiled at her friend and headed off the ship bumping into Zaalbar and Mission.

"Where you going?" Mission asked.

"To try and dig something up to eat, want to come?" Revan commented.

"What do you say Zaalbar, you've only had five meals today and I know you get faint unless you have your eight square meals a day."

_"Sure, I'm starving," _Zaalbar replied in woofs and growls.

Revan, Mission and Zaalbar walked off the Ebon Hawk and headed to the Mess Hall.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams

**Chapter 8: Dreams **

****

Carth stared at the drink that was bubbling in front of him. Soon he and the rest of the Ebon Hawk's crew would be heading down to the planet below to settle in for a short leave before that cursed ceremony would start. Sighing he got up and headed to the docking bay.

_"Revan will probably be there…" _he thought warmly. The doctors had finally given up trying to get her to stay in the medical room. She was almost completely recovered too. 

_"Thank goodness…" _he mused, but then he frowned slightly. Something else was wrong, ever since that terrible attack she had become rather distant, even Jolee had commented on that. Revan had spoken a few times with Master Vandar but she never told him why or about what. 

Several officers saluted him as he walked down the hallway and he saluted back. He frowned, this whole "hero" worship was getting rather annoying and he wanted to just be left alone. Juhani suddenly appeared to his right side and fell into step with him. The Cathar eyed him slightly and then cast her eyes downward.

"Hello Juhani," he said.

"Hello Carth," she commented back.

He glanced at her, "Has the Council decided your next assignment?" he asked.

"After all the celebrations are over I'm too help build the new academy…" Juhani commented gloomily.

"Where is the academy going to be?" Carth asked.

"We are going to rebuild the Acedemy on Dantooine," Juhani replied.

Carth nodded as they reached the door to the docking bay, "After you," he motioned with his hand.

Juhani smiled slightly and walked through the doorway. Carth followed and stared at the Ebon Hawk briefly. Repairs had been made to her hull, fresh paint shone where battle scars and blaster marks used to be. He smiled slightly and walked up the ramp. 

Carth almost tripped over the little Gizka that was hopping down the corridor. He folded his arms over his orange fighter jacket and stared at the little beastie. It crooned at him and continued on its merry way. The little creature hoped past HK-47 who was eyeing it like a Rancor eyeing fresh meat. Carth noticed the new coat of red paint on the assassin droid.

"Looks good," commented Carth.

"Commentary: The Master thinks so too," HK-47 noted, flexing one hand as he blocked the crew courtiers.

"Speaking of "The Master" where is Revan?" Carth asked while glancing over HK-47 right shoulder.

"Commentary: That's none of your business meatbag." HK-47 lifted his blaster slightly. Carth backed off; he really didn't want to explain to Revan why her droid has blaster marks on the new paint and why he was in the hospital. The droid was sure taking his protection duties seriously, especially after he had "failed" to save her when that sea beast had attacked.

"Chill out, I just want to talk to her," Carth tried to calm the overzealous droid.

"Commentary: The Master is resting and doesn't want to be disturbed." HK-47 commented.

Carth was about to protest when there was a whimper from behind the door and a bang of something metal falling to the floor. HK-47 reacted swiftly and hurried into the room, holding his blaster ready, Carth quickly followed. A metal bin had been knocked off one of the shelves. Revan was curled up in her Jedi robes on one of the beds. She was thrashing about in her sleep.

******

Revan's mind drifted through sleep, small flashes of memories lighting her way, but then something blinded her and she fell back. Opening her eyes she was standing on a temperate world. Small villages could be seen in the distance… and a crying, whimpering sound reached her ears. Revan looked down at her feet to see three humanoids cowering at her feet. Revan had never seen their species before… or had she. 

"Please…" one of them said, its gruff grainy voice echoing in her ears, "Please, I don't know what you want. Spare my wife and daughter, we know nothing."

"You WILL tell me everything I want to know," shock echoed in Revan's mind, that was her voice.

Revan felt her lift her right hand and the Force surge through her. The man was lifted in the air, choking and gasping, "please…"

_"NOOO…" _Revan's mind screamed, _"please, don't make me hurt them."_

Revan felt the struggling man's life ooze away and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She struggled with herself, with this terrible nightmare but to no avail. 

With one stroke Revan saw herself fling the man away with the Force and saw him land some feet away. Others villagers were watching in shocked horror at this scene. There antennas twitching agitatedly, and they shifted with shocked silence. Revan looked down at the weeping mother and daughter… and she lifted her light saber, its red glow dancing off their frightened faces…

******

Revan bolted out of sleep and reached for her light sabers but stopped when she noticed Carth standing there.

"What…?" she coughed. She was shaking slightly and her face was wet. Revan ran a tired hand over her eyes.

"You must have been having one hell of a nightmare… are you ok?" Carth put one arm around Revan. 

Revan sniffed, "Yes…no…" She rubbed some of the tears out of her eyes.

Carth frowned worriedly at her and then eyed HK-47 who was standing over them. Revan just noticed him too.

She smiled lightly at the droid, "Would you mind waiting outside?"

The droid sighed slightly, probably more disappointed that there was nothing for him to kill and walked out the door.

"Want to talk about it…?" Carth asked. He was terrible worried about her, about all that had happened. The Star Forge was destroyed; Malak was dead… what was going on.

Revan couldn't stand that terrible tight feeling in her chest and that look in Carth's eyes, she broke down and just cried for a while. After she had finally gotten control of herself she told him about that dream and then sobbed some more. Finally she fell asleep in Carth's arm. Carth watched her for a while, hoping she wouldn't have another nightmare, but she seemed to sleep soundly. 

Carth leaned against the metal wall _"I hate what's been done to her… what the heck is going on…" _He stared at the sleeping Revan. Sighing he mused on all the good things she had done… why won't the universe just leave them alone. In his mind she had made up for all the wrongs she may have commented, but he knew others wouldn't feel the same. Carth sighed and closed his eyes and let his mind drift away as if it floated on a gentle breeze.


	9. Chapter 9: Red Tape

Chapter 9: Red Tape 

****

The Ebon Hawk glided down to the planet below, Coruscant. The citywide planet glinted as she made her decent farther into the atmosphere. Great solar panels sucked up the suns warmth and thousands of vehicles clogged the airways. The Ebon Hawk swooped into the traffic and headed for the docking port where she set down. The crew of the Ebon Hawk walked out, dragging some gear. A Rodian greeted them and lead them off to their VIP courtiers. 

Revan watched the traffic swoop by overhead as the Rodian lead them off. Lights glinted off the hundreds of buildings in the morning sun. Later that evening the official Ceremony would take place. Hundreds of people would be watching them, and many more watching it over broadcasts and com channels, Revan groaned. Thankfully very few people outside her group of friends, with the exception of the Jedi Council, knew who she really was. While she was out in public she would be going by her other name, Takera. 

Arriving at the diplomatic hotel the manager jumped to greet them. He wore a dress suit and his green head-tails twitched with excitement.

"It is an honor to have you all here," he took a bow, "I do hope you will find your stay satisfactory. If you will allow me I will show you were all our services are." 

Leading the unusual group off he showed them were the spa was. Mission eyed Zaalbar with an amused expression, as Zaalbar eyed the water distastefully. The Twi-lek manager also showed them where their top of the line restraunt was. And finally he led them off to their rooms. Gratefully the group split off into their individual rooms and got down to unpacking for the moment.

HK-47 had insisted on guarding the door of Revan's room and finally Revan agreed as long as he didn't shoot everyone that knocked on her door. Revan was grateful that she would be able to wear Jedi robes to the ceremony.

_"Thank goodness I won't have to wear a dress,"_ Revan thought.

She spread out her clothes and stood back, surveying them, _"I think I'll wear those blue robes, the brown can be so dull."_

She folded up the other clothes, and stuffed them in a container near her bed. She also packed a few other items away; a blaster, a data pad containing a novel, and she also set a communicator on the desk in her room. 

Revan smiled, _"hmmm they have a spa here, I think I will go relax for a while before that ceremony."_

Apparently Mission, Juhani and Bastila all had the same idea as Revan. Revan smiled at the other three ladies, "We all seem to be running on the same wave length."

"It would appear so," Juhani commented.

"I think some relaxing will do us all some good, especially before tonight," Mission noted.

"I completely agree, I've heard a lot of reporters will be attending tonight," Grimaced Revan. 

The four ladies headed toward the spa, smiling and chatting warmly. When they arrived at the spa a female Twi'lek lead them off to the changing rooms. Revan changed into a blue bathing suit and then got into a hot tub. 

_"Ahhh," _Revan thought as she closed her eyes.

Revan abruptly opened her eyes when she was splashed with a wave of water. Mission had apparently leapt into the hot tub and was grinning at Revan impishly.

"Hey, mind your manners," Revan chuckled.

Mission laughed and splashed Revan again. Revan grinned back and with a wave of her hand Mission was sucked under the water.

"Hey, no fair," Mission commented when she surfaced.

Revan stuck her tongue out at Mission, who only laughed some more. Bastila eyed Revan and Mission like they were naughty children, "Takera, your not suppose to use the Force so frivolously." Revan only laughed some more.

_"It is good to hear her laughing though," _Bastila thought as she eased herself into the warm water. Juhani appeared and jumped into the water splashing Revan, Mission, and Bastila. Bastila shook her head and laughed.

******

Revan sighed as she watched herself in the mirror, _"Well I guess it's time to leave then."_

She tugged a spot on the blue Jedi robe she was wearing, and then fastened her twin light sabers on her belt, hiding them within her robe. She watched her expression, schooling herself into that blank, no-emotion look that would be expected of her. She sighed again and headed out of her room, but was stopped by HK-47.

"Commentary: Master you can't go to this meat bag feast without me… there might be other meat bags wishing to harm you."

Revan sighed as she watched the droid, "I know, but the council asked that you remain here. They are afraid you will go blasting everyone that gets too close."

"Objection: I would never disobey an order from you! It's not within my programming, however I feel the risk is too high for me not to accompany you."

T3-M4 chirped up at HK-47, Revan sighed, "Seems I'm outnumber, alright you can come but first put your blasters on stun, and second no shooting random people."

HK-47 sighed and agreed, _"at least I'm coming," _he mused.

Revan walked out into the hall with HK-47 right behind her. She met up with Bastila and Mission in the hallway. Bastila was also wearing her Jedi robes, and Mission was wearing a very pretty blue-gray dress. 

Revan smiled, "Where's everyone else?"

"They are waiting for us in the front," Bastila answered, stopping she eyed HK-47, "I thought he was going to stay here?"

Revan tilted her head slightly, "He was but he insisted on coming, don't worry I'll make sure he behaves."

"The council won't be very happy… but maybe he can keep an eye out for unwanted guests," Bastila sighed.

"Very good, but we shouldn't keep the others waiting," Revan motioned to the front of the hotel. 

They walked out to the front of the hotel were a speeder was waiting to take them to the diplomatic council chambers. Revan stared at the sight, Carth and Canderious were wearing full dress uniforms. Carth in his republic dress uniform, many medals planted on his chest. His boots were perfectly shinned and his white uniform pressed. Canderious was wearing the Mandalorian equivalent of a dress uniform, the insignia of his clan pressed into his collar.  Juhani and Jolee were wearing clean, pressed, Jedi robes, and Zaalbar looked somewhat… brushed.

_"Dang…" _thought Revan wistfully, _"The reports are going to go crazy when they see us."_

"Can I drive," Revan winked.

Jolee laughed, "No way, I know how you youngsters go zipping around, and you're the worst of that lot."

"Besides we already have a driver," Commented Carth.

"Very well…" Revan commented as she made her way over to the covered speeder.

Everyone piled into the speeder and tried to make them selves comfortable as it took off. It zipped up into the air and merged with the traffic heading north. It was now late afternoon and the sun hung low in the sky. The traffic continued on a steady pace, high above the planet's surface. Revan watched out the window at the passing speeders, transports and other vehicles. The speeder gently veered off to the right and approached a large, important looking building. 

Com-chatter buzzed over the speeders intercom as the pilot spoke into the communicator, "Yes, I'm bringing them to the Ceremony tonight." 

Several armed escorts appeared to the right and left of the speeder as they approached the building. It high domed ceiling glinting in the sunlight as the speeder landed on the docking platform. 

"This way," a dress up man called to the unusual crew, motioning with his hands.

He lead them off into a large chamber, several important people were already milling about the refreshments. The guild left the crew to go wondering about till the formalities started.

Revan cast her eyes about the chamber, she could spot several reporters hanging about, and who knows how many there were that couldn't be identified easily. 

"Well, I guess we should go and chat before the real ceremony gets started," Carth commented, Canderious snorted.

Mission lead Zaalbar off to the refreshment stand, Revan chuckled as she watched several people almost choke on their drinks as the wookie walked by. Several reports noticed the new group and rushed forward, stuffing holo cams in their faces. Revan blinked several times, almost blinded by the cams lights. 

A women walked over and brushed the reports off, "Please, no questions until after the ceremonies," She smiled at Carth and Revan; Canderious had somehow made himself scarce. 

Carth stiffened and saluted the women, "Admiral Dodonna, what a pleasure."

"Please, at ease Carth," Dodonna waved a hand.

The admiral just then noticed the assassin droid hovering over Revan, "What is he doing here?" She asked

"He insisted on coming, stating that it was "too dangerous" for me to go with him."

"Objection: But it is master!! What if some meat bag assassin decided to take a shot at you!"

The good Admiral raised an eyebrow, "Meat bag?"

"It's a long story," Revan smiled.

The Admiral sighed, "Very well, but please find a secluded corner for him, I really don't want him scaring all the guests."

"Of course," Revan commented, dragging HK-47 off into a dark corner.

Carth and Dodonna exchanged a brief glance, "Interesting women," she commented.

"Very…" Carth smiled.

The Admiral noticed the slight inflection, the tenderness with which he said "very" and smiled to herself…_"But she's Jedi… and Revan," _she mused inwardly.

"Well, I should go check and see when we will starts," the Admiral smiled to Carth, Carth nodded.

After a few more formalities the official ceremony started. 

"I wish to thank you all for being here to honor the Heroes of the republic; Jolee Bindo, Juhani, Zaalbar, Carth Onasi, Takera Jast, Mission Vao, Canderious Ordo, HK-47, and T3-M4. Your actions have saved the Republic and broken the spirit of the Sith." Admiral Dodonna's clear voice echoed throughout the chamber. Holo cams were everywhere and holo cameras flashed. "For your action's I wish to bestow the Cross of Glory on you all," The Admiral walked down the line and placed the medal upon each of the group, "The highest honor the Republic can give." Cheers rose up from the crowd on onlookers. "From Coruscant to the outer rim you all will be known as Heroes." The Admiral smiled at the motley group. 

Master Vandar walked up to the group, and raised his hands; "The Jedi council would also like to honor you for your actions." There was more applause from the onlookers. Revan smiled as she watched Master Vandar, but she felt a slight twitch on the Force, a small itch. She carefully scanned the room, not letting her expression show her worked. 

HK-47 was scanning the room; he was on full alert to any plot, and deception that would injure his Master. He looked over at Revan and noticed a tiny red dot dance on her chest… before anyone could react her jumped forward, startling a number of people and put himself in-between the crowd and Revan. He pointed his blasters at a small window at the top on the domed roof and fired. The onlookers screamed and dropped to the floor, there was the shatter of glass and a body fell heavily onto the hard floor. More people dived out of the way as guards rushed forward, half to the body and the other half at HK-47. 

"What in the world," Revan gasped as she pushed past HK-47 who was blocking his way. She noticed that Juhani and Jolee had their light sabers in hand. 

HK-47 moved forward again, placing himself between her and the guards that were rushing forward, "Threat: Touch the Master and I will blast you to smithereens!"

"Its ok HK-47," Revan placed a hand on the druids shoulder. She walked past the guard, who were giving her plenty of room now, and examined the body, "A Sith assassin…" she breathed, eyeing the black figure. 

A special sniping blaster lay on the ground nearby. Reporters were crowding in, and the rest of the crew shoved past to get a good look at the would-be assassin. Some of the Jedi Masters also come forward, trying to restore order. Revan eyed the red droid who fidgeting nervously, obviously not happy with the crowding.

Revan caught Dodonna's arm, "I think its time we made a quick exit, and possible time to call off the ceremony."

The Admiral agreed, knowing Revan's reputation for quick, deceive and very intelligent decisions, one reason she was a military genius. Dodonna called to several guards and ordered them to start escorting guests to their respective vehicles. Revan rounded up her friends and they headed out to the docking bay.

Upon reaching the bay Revan stopped short, eyeing the Speeder, "I think it would be wise if we take a different one, and also have the guards examine this one," she pointed to the large speeder. 

"Sounds like a wise choice," Canderious snorted, "Wouldn't surprise me if that assassin attached a bomb to this one."

"There could be more than one assassin," commented Carth, _"why did that one choose Revan as a target…" _Carth shuddered at that thought. 

Juhani returned with several guards in tow, "They told me we should take this other speeder," Juhani commented, pointing to another room, "However our driver can't be found."

"Oh good," grinned Revan.

"Oh no," groaned Jolee, several others groaned also.

Revan folded her arms over her chest, "What is there something wrong with my driving skills."

Carth grimaced, "No… for a swoop racer."

Revan winked at Carth, "Good, that settles that, I get to drive."

Jolee shrugged, and followed Revan to the other Speeder. Revan was examining it closely, "It seems alright." She hoped in the drivers seat and smiled at her companions who filed into the large, covered back. 

The speeder zoomed out of the docking bay at break neck speed, several people were protesting  in the back. 

"Revan! Slow down!" Carth yelled, Canderious starting laughing.

Revan slowed the speeder down and merged with the outgoing traffic. She skillfully handled the speeder, just as she had handled her swoop bike on so many tracks. She wasn't sector Swoop Bike champion for nothing. Off they flew, heading for the hotel. 


	10. Chapter 10: Unwanted Guests

Chapter 10: Unwanted Guests 

****

Revan gently landed the speeder on the hotels docking platform. Her friends filed out of the speeder looking a little big haggard. Zaalbar fur was standing on end, and Revan tried not to laugh.

"Well I think I'm going to bed," Jolee coughed, but he smiled inwardly, _"hehe she reminds me when I was young one, same driving skills, hehehe."_

"I think I will do the same," Juhani commented, as well as Mission and Bastila.

Carth pulled Revan aside, "I hear they have a nice restraunt here, care to get something to eat?"

Revan smiled at him, "That sounds nice, but first I think I will change into something less stiff."

Carth nodded, it was obvious he felt the same way, "Ill meet you outside the restaurant," He smiled.

Revan again smiled inwardly, it was funny how she could read him so easily now… that Force bond she had forged with Carth during that battle with the sea beast had gotten stronger. 

She stood outside her door, felling slightly uneasy, slightly on edge, _"What's wrong…" _she wondered as she opened her door. She could feel a disturbance in the Force, that tiny twitch of uneasiness.

She half expected to find her room in disarray but everything was in order. Shrugging she went and opened her clothes container, then she noticed something odd hidden in the folds of one of her robes… It was the size of a fist and round with little lights around the middle. It made a slightly beeping sound and shock registered on Revan's mind. 

"A boom!" Revan gasped, backing off.

Revan ran to her bedroom door but she was not fast enough, the boom exploded violently, fire and bits of things engulfed her room and Revan was thrown out of her room's window, the glass shattering and falling to the ground below. Revan called to the Force and wrapped it around herself just in time, the Force bubble protected her from the brunt of the explosion and she fell with a heavy thud onto a docking platform below. The Force bubbled absorbed most of the impact but the air was knocked out of her. 

"Ugh…" Revan coughed while looking up.

Then she noticed a black figure leapt onto a personal speeder, look at her downed figure and zip away into the traffic. Revan jumped up and ran to another speeder that was on the platform. She quickly hacked its computer and got it running, using the Force she felt the presence of the cloaked figure and speed after it.

******

Carth was busy putting his medals away when he heard and felt the explosion. The whole building seems to vibrate and he heard a tremendous boom. He quickly went out into the hallway, and several other doors were opening. 

"What the Hell," Jolee yelled and then noticed Revan's room at the end of the corridor. 

The door was blown out and shattered into medal shards, smoke billowed out and sirens were ringing. Emergency personal and guards were rushing to the building. Carth arrived first at Revan's room, he coughed and choked on the smoke and he plunged through.

"Revan!!!" He called, trying to see through the acrid smoke, "Revan!!!" He called again. A terrible feeling crept over him as he frantically tried to find her.

Juhani arrived next and she sneezed against the smoke. Calling to the Force she tried to find Revan amongst the rubble… nothing. Others were arriving as well as emergency people who tried to keep on lookers away.

"Over here," Bastila called, "Look." She rushed over to the shattered window and pointed out a torn piece of Revan's blue Jedi robe. 

_"Oh no… please let her be ok," _Carth's mind cried as he looked out the window and stared at the docking platform that was far below. 

"Is she down there?" Juhani asked tentatively, her voice somewhat shaky.

"Please sir," a guard pulled Carth away from the window, "Please wait outside."

Carth was somewhat angry with the guard, but it was obvious she wasn't in the room. He quickly left and hurried down into the Hotel lobby, several onlookers looking worriedly and frightened as he shoved past. Canderious had apparently had the same idea and was starting up a speeder in the hotel docking bay. Carth hoped aboard and they speed off to the lower docking platform on the other side of the hotel.

Canderious examined the shattered pieces of glass, and a few torn pieces of Jedi robe that lay far below the smoking window. Quickly Carth picked a small communicator from amongst the rubble, "This is Revan's," he gasped. Canderious nodded as he looked at it.

"Good news is I don't see very much blood and the face that she's not here suggests that a: she's alive and b: able to get up," Canderious noted.

Carth breathed a little easier after hearing that news, then he noticed a few items at the other side of the docking bay. A few wires and a computer spike lay on the ground, "Looks like she high jacked a speeder, or something similar," Canderious noted smirking.  

Carth's shoulders sagged somewhat, "Guess we will have to wait till she contacts us…" Carth frowned, he really didn't like that solution but without her having her communicator…

"Let's get back to the Hotel and inform security," Carth noted.

******

Revan pushed the speeders engines as hard as it would go as she dived in and out of traffic, through alleyways and tram tunnels. She was swiftly gaining on the black driver even though he was desperately trying to evade her. Traffic zoomed by and people swore in multiple languages as the black driver and Revan cut them off or zipped around them. She felt the wind push heavily on her body as she evaded obstacles and unwary drivers. The cloaked driver took one swift glance behind himself, noticing Revan quick pursuit and he dived down towards the planets surface trying to throw Revan off. He swerved around another vehicle, trying to backtrack and loose Revan in the commotion but she had anticipated this move and only gained more ground on him, now she was only a few clicks behind. 

The driver half-heartily chucked a grenade at Revan, hoping to at least slow her down, but she swiftly evaded it. The Force flowed strongly through Revan; her mind was singly focused on the goal; to captured with unknown person. She pushed the engines once more and brought her speeder right next to the cloaked driver who rammed his into hers. Revan pushed hers back against his, sparks flew as the two high-speed vehicles collided. The black driver brought out a blaster and aimed it at her; Revan ducted her speeder under his and brought it up on the right side of his speeder. With one daring leap she jumped behind his, and grabbed him around the throat with one arm. The man struggled against her and then he used the Force to throw her to the back of the vehicle…

_"A Sith…" _Revan's mind registered.

Revan hung onto the back end of the red and silver speeder, and then flipped herself back aboard, right behind the Black Sith. The driver hissed at her and drove the speeder straight down and right threw a stream of traffic… even Revan wouldn't have tried a stunt that stupid. Miraculously and with a lot of colorful language they made it threw unscathed. Revan called to the Force and used it to stun the driver. She grabbed the controls pulled the speeder up from its fatal course, and then she docked it on the nearest buildings roof, and pulled the cloaked driver out of the vehicles and held him against the wall by his throat.

She pulled back the cloaked hood and stared into the face that sneered at her. She had seen this face before on the Leviathan during her escape… he was one of the Sith apprentices there.

He laughed, "I see you recognize me! Good, she said you would."

"She?" Revan asked.

The apprentice laughed, and sneered at her, "Heheh, she also said you wouldn't have a clue what was going on."

Revan pressed him harder against the wall. "Tell me who sent you…" her voice was calm and chilling like ice.

"The Sith will rise again…" he narrowed his eyes, then he starting gasping and choking. 

Revan felt a small amount of angry as she watched the prone form of the Sith assassin… the poison had done its job swiftly and effectively. He had cheated her out of what she wanted to know.

_"The Sith will rise again," _she went over that statement in her mind, trying to decide what significance it had, _"Tired…so tired,"_ Her shoulders sagged as weariness overtook her. She stared at the dead body and flipped him over with a booted toe, looking for any more clues… nothing. 

Revan walked over to the speeder and examined the control panel, she pressed the communicator and set it too send to the Jedi council. 

A furry Cathar greeted her, Revan smiled, "Hello Juhani, you mind informing the proper people where I am," She looked away at the Sith. "Tell them I caught the assassin, but he poisoned himself before I got any answers."

Juhani looked somewhat relived, but frowned at Revan, "You look pretty torn up, are you ok? When I heard the explosion I feared the worse…" Juhani cast her eyes downward.

"Yes I'm fine but the speeders engine seems to have burned out, I could use a lift, here's my coordinates." Revan tilted her head slightly smiling and punched in the coordinates. 

Juhani nodded, "I make sure someone picks you up quickly."

"Thanks," Revan commented and cut off the communication. She stared at the night sky; most of the city's light covered the little stars but Revan could see a few twinkling down at her… _"The Sith will rise again…" _Revan went over that line again, and she shivered.


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontation

Chapter 11: Confrontation 

****

"Revan!" Carth gasped when she saw the women walk in from the council's docking bay.

Carth ran over to the soot covered women, she looked tired and her Jedi robes were dirty and torn. She smiled at him tiredly, "Hey fly-boy."

Carth couldn't say anything; instead he hugged her and then whispered in her ear, "Don't ever do that again… I was so worried."

Revan looked up into his eyes, she could see the stress and worry behind them, "I'm sorry… but I had to catch him, had to find out why…" Carth nodded.

"Padawan Revan, I will lead you to your new corridors so you may freshen up. The council wishes to speak with you after you have finished." Another Jedi called to Revan.

Revan frowned slightly and followed the Twi'lek Padawan to the Jedi chambers. She led her to a room and motioned for her to go inside, Mission was already there studying a data pad. 

Mission smiled, "Heya, They didn't have enough rooms for us all so I'll be bunking up with you, hope you don't mind."

Revan grinned, "Nope, maybe we can play some Pazaak later."

Mission motioned to the other bed and some folded clothes on them, "They brought you some new robes, your others were destroyed…"

"Oh…" Revan frowned, "Glad I left most of my stuff on the Ebon Hawk then." Mission nodded, a dark cloud crossing her face.

Revan watched Mission, "You ok Mission?"

Mission looked away and wiped a hand across her face, "Hey, it's ok, we are safe here," Revan commented soothingly. 

"I know, I'm just worried… this is the fourth time…" Mission sniffed.

"Fourth?" Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you didn't hear… someone vandalized the Ebon Hawk," Mission seemed angry then.

"What?!" Revan gasped, "What happened?"

"Someone broke into our ship and scattered our stuff about, but didn't steal anything…" Mission sounded angry… but Revan could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"What else happened…" Revan felt sick then, where was hoppy…

"Someone also burned some bad things into the control panels, things like falsehood, betrayer, and The Sith will rise again." Mission winced, "I also hear they put some choice words in too."

Revan felt a weight press on her chest_ "It was only a Gizka…"_she told herself.

"Where's Hoppy…" Revan sounded sad and a bit worried. 

Mission shifted a little and looked over Revan's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I should have told you that first, look under those nicely folded clothes on your bed," Mission smiled.

Revan sighed noticeable and picked up the clothes to reveal a tiny, curled up gizka.

"I insisted we take him here," Mission smiled, "The Jedi weren't too happy."

Revan chuckled, "I bet they weren't."

Mission shifted again as she folded her legs up on the other bed, "Oh, and T3-M4, Canderious and HK-47 are installing a new security system on the Ebon Hawk."

Revan frowned, _"Who could have found the original codes…"_

Mission stared at Revan then wrinkled her nose, "You know, you smell pretty ripe…" Revan laughed and headed into bathroom.

******

Light flickered in the large room where the Jedi Masters gathered discussing the night's events as well as Revan's case. Jolee had his arms folded across his chest as he listened carefully the to Jedi's arguments. He shook his head; the council could be wise and yet so blind to the truth. 

"Is it wise to let Revan have free roam now that things have quieted down, she is still dangerous," One Master's grainy voice cut in.

"You seem to have forgotten tonight's events; events that are still unfolding," Master Vandar commented, "The dark side still clouds our vision and the motives behind the assassination attempt are not known."

A Twi'lek Master commented on this, "but some motives are clear, she did help destroy the Star Forge and has been honored by the Republic. She would be a prime target for that very reason."

"Yes, but can we be so sure…" Vandar asked.

Several Jedi whispered and nodded in the silence, "There also the matter of Carth…" The Twi'lek commented.

Vandar nodded, "It cannot be wise to let her go without retraining and also with that… pilot."

"He does have a name," Jolee piped up. Several Jedi stared in his direction; they seemed slightly surprised, "After all that has been done to her, she deserves a little happiness."

"You speak out of turn Jolee," Master Dru'uke commented, "You know how dangerous it is for Jedi to love, strong emotional entanglements can…"

Jolee cut the furry Jedi Master off, "Bantha Poo-doo," he said, "You have heard the events that took place on the Rakata planet, love is what saved her… and what keeps her on the path of the light side…"

A protocol droid interrupting their conversation, "Masters, Padawan Revan is here to see you."

A medium-build, brown haired women walked into the council chamber. She had her hands hanging to her sides and see looked into the faces of the hushed Jedi that watched her enter the room. Force powers were strained as they tried to feel what emotions, what motives lay within this woman. She walked to the center of the large, tiled room and bowed, "Masters." Her voice echoed slightly in the quiet chambers.  

"Padawan Revan, will you please explain the events proceeding and during tonight's assassination attempt, please be honest and state any emotions you may have felt." Master Dru'uke asked.

Revan straightened her back, and spread her feet slightly apart, "Yes Master," she commented. 

Revan told them about the Ceremony, how she felt slightly tense with all the people around, the bright lights and then how she felt that slight wrongness before the sniper had attacked. She told them how HK-47 had been the first to notice and how he had dispatched the Sith sniper. Revan talked about the trip back to the hotel, and then how Carth had said he would wait for her downstairs. _Revan noticed a few Jedi shift slightly when she talked about Carth, they knew…_ She told them about the boom and how she had chased the Sith apprentice and finally to confronted him on top of that roof.

"You felt anger…" Dru'uke interrupted her, and then he looked at the other Masters as if trying to prove a point.

_Yes she did feel a small amount of angry, but it was heavily diluted with remorse and regret…she couldn't stop that Sith from killing himself._

Another Jedi spoke up, "You seem to have some trouble controlling your emotions Padawan, is this not true?" Master Ranketa asked, his antennas twitched slightly.

Revan started to feel uneasy, _"They are trying to bait me…" _She thought.

"What do you mean Master?" Revan asked calmly.

"Answer the question Revan," A Twi'lek Master commented.

Revan felt the uneasiness grow slightly, Jolee was about to berate the Jedi council when Revan replied, "I cannot live without my heart Master."

Some of the Jedi seemed surprised at her answer, "Jedi are forbidden to love, and such strong emotions can lead to the dark side, especially if what Master Ranketa says is true." Master Dru'uke berated her slightly.

Revan looked straight into his face, "It's the only thing that kept me alive, and kept me from falling…" 

The Master looked slightly shocked, his right hand twitched slightly, and clearly he wasn't expecting that answer. 

Revan looked around the room at the faces staring at her, "I would have killed myself in that poisoned dream caused by the sea beast except for Carth. I think I also would have welcomed death. I think I might also have claimed the Sith throne again if it wasn't for Carth and the others. Love and friendship is what saved me, not the Jedi code."

The council chamber stood in stunned silence, then the Jedi turned to each other and whispered slightly, clearly Revan had made her point. 

Vandar broke the whispered silence, "Thank you being honest Revan. Now about these dreams you've been having?"

The made Revan more uneasy, they were terrifying, haunted dreams that would not leave her be. _"Be calm," _Revan told herself, as she breathed in deeply.

She told them then; she talked about that strange "vision" she had with the little lizard, how it always ended when she opened the tomb door. Revan also told them about the pained dream on that distant world where she murdered that family… sometimes she saw flashes of brief moments. Sometimes they involved Malak, others were strange creature she hadn't seen before, and some were distance worlds. Most of the time, however, she couldn't recall the dreams, only what emotions they left her with. 

Revan tried to remain clam while telling the council about these strange visions, but some of the pain and remorse slipped through, unknowing some of the Jedi Masters could detect those emotions… 

Master Vandar nodded, "We must deliberate more, you are dismissed Revan."

Revan bowed and gratefully left the council room, she was very tired. Revan walked back to her room and fell over onto her bed. Mission was already asleep in the other bed. Soft snores whispered from her direction. 

She rubbed her eyes, _"Ugh…when they want answers they really interrogate you,"_ Revan thought tiredly. She sighed and drifted off to sleep…

******

Admiral Dodonna stared at the progress reports that were sitting in front of her, _"Strange…" _she thought.

She picked up another data pad and went over it's contents, _"Very strange…" _She lifted her eyes from the pad and stared out over the gigantic city. _"The Sith are retreating, but its too organized, too well planned…could someone have taken command so quickly?"_

The Sith were so unorganized after the attack on the Star Forge, they fled blindly. Like frightened animals they fought back randomly and without purpose but now… Now they did still retreat, but it was organized, planned. There had even been a few successful attacks on the Republic, and there were also deceptions. This made the Admiral very nervous; she knew this wasn't going to be easy. 

The admiral tapped her fingers on her desk and continued to stare out the window, _"Who has taken command of the Sith?" _she mused.

There was a slight tap on her door, "Come in," Dodonna called out.

A man walked in and saluted, "We have more news from the front line." He handed her a data pad. Admiral Dodonna smiled and nodded at him. 

She frowned as she read the data pad, more strange happenings. Another false lead to which led to nowhere, and the Sith managed to sneak a huge convoy from under the Republic's nose…

The admiral frowned and again watched out the window, musing over her uneasy thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12: Mission

**Chapter 12: Mission**

****

The huge capital ship hovered over the barren planet like a bird of prey over a corpse. One figure stood at the viewing window staring down at the destruction. The bridge crew stole brief glances at her black form as they nervously worked. She could sense the Admiral's presence approaching even before the click of his boot alerted her. The Admiral bowed as she turned around and she stared down at his form.

"My Lord may I have a word with you?" He spoke slightly hesitant as he kept his face downcast.

She folded her arms as she eyed her Admiral, "Yes Admiral," With that she confidently walked to a room joining the bridge. 

The crew watched her leave with the Admiral trailing behind, some of them shivered slightly but all felt a sense of pride; soon she would bring the galaxy to its knees they thought. 

The Sith Lord walked to a star map displaying the known galaxy, "Speak…" she spoke icily.

"The assassins failed to do their job my Lord," he turned his head downward as fear clutched at his heart.

The Lord nodded as she turned around and stared down at the Admiral's form, "Rise," she said.

He did so but still remained in the at attention pose. "Shall I send more out?"

She stared straight into his face, and the Admiral felt something clutch at his throat. He gasped slightly. 

"Do not assume my next orders Admiral, your job is to listen and obey…" Her voice grated in his mind.

He nodded, one hand at his throat, "Good, I have a much better plan to capture her." She smiled to herself as she turned away from the Admiral. Then she pointed to a spot on the map, "Here," she spoke, smiling at her plan.

******

Revan stared over the bridge into the abyss, the blackness went on forever, just like the blackness in her mind. Empty, cold, alone was all she felt as she looked down there. Chilling breezes wafted up and flapped at her robes. It would be so easy… so easy to fall into that abyss, to fall forever and completely forget. 

Voices whispered from the darkness telling her stories of pain and despair, _"Jump…jump and forget everything, jump and loose your pain." _They said, cries and eerie screams whispered in that dark room. Revan just stood there and stared at the blackness, unable to do anything but wonder. 

A tentative chirp made her look to her right. That strange lizard perched on a rock ledge overlooking the tomb's door. Revan walked over to it and to her amazement she lifted her arm up to the lizard. It responded immediately and perched on her arm, she looked into those crystal blue eyes. It was strange, so strange to look into them, another voice whispered to her, _"open the door…and face your destiny," _it crooned to her. 

Revan stared at the tomb door and placed a hand on the symbol, sharp grating sounds assaulted her ears at the tomb groaned open. This time she didn't black out, but stared down the hallway. Large stone pillars stood on either side of the hallway, fire burned; lighting the way. Revan stepped into this strange place and stared at the pillars; crystals of different colors were pressed into the stone. Most of the crystals were shattered, Revan noticed, as she creped down the hallway, but a few remained intact. 

Revan stopped in front of one pillar and stared at a blue crystal. Lifting her hand she went to touch it, as her hand neared the crystal, echoes whispered through out the hallway. Revan pulled her hand back rapidly and eyed the hallway. She looked at the crystal again; a flash of memory crossed her mind as she stared at it. Again she reached out and touched the crystal, an inner blue light flashed and she saw a blue ocean, there was water, tons of it. A water world perhaps? It looked like Manaan.

"Revan!" Revan heard someone talk but her mind was confused and groggy, "Revan…" Revan was startled out of sleep when someone shook her. 

Mission was hovering over the older women. Revan looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What… what happened?" she asked.

"Sorry I startled you like that but you were having a bad dream. I thought that maybe I should wake you up," Mission seemed a little sheepish.

Revan frowned, trying to recall the dream. She sighed, slightly groggy, "Thanks…I think. What time is it?" 

"Almost morning," Mission commented, folding her arms slightly.

Revan nodded, "Well, since we are both awake we might as well wait till breakfast." Mission nodded.

Revan pointed to the restroom, "you go first."

Revan frowned as she tried to recall the dream again; it was so odd, so distant to her. Instead she remembered the events of the past week, the ceremony, the assassination attempts, and the meeting with the council that had taken place a few days ago. They still hadn't told her about their decision… apparently they wanted her to stew over it. 

Mission walked out of the restroom and noticed Revan sitting on her bed, apparently musing over something. A mischievous grin crept up her face. She grabbed a towel and chucked it at Revan, It bounced off her face. Revan was startled back to reality and glared at Mission, an amused smile tugging at her lips. 

******

Jolee watched Carth twitch nervously and tap his fingers on the table. Obviously something was distressing him, you didn't need to be a Jedi to figure that out.

"Ok, spit it out," Jolee growled.

"Huh?" Carth was startled slightly and looked over at the old man.

Jolee scowled and crossed his arms, "well something is obviously bothering you, and your making me nervous."

"Yeah, something is bothering me… Dustil will fly in today and I'm just really nervous… I mean, what am I going to say to him… I'm just worried," Carth frowned.

Jolee nodded, "hrmm, I'm sure it will work out, but first do us all a favor," Jolee motioned around the room, "your acting like a Tach near a viper Kinrath, you need to chill," Carth mumbled something unintelligible, but he did try to act calmer.

******

Revan stood in the council chamber again, she was describing more of her dream to the Jedi Masters, and they seemed very disturbed by it. 

One Master spoke up, "I believe that these dreams are being sent by the Force, you have had similar things happen before…"

Revan glanced at the Master, _"Similar things happen before? Does he mean the Star Forge dreams? Or even before that…" _Revan wondered.

"Yes, I believe the Force is trying to tell us something, it moves in mysterious ways…" Vandar spoke. 

Murmurs rose from the council members as they thought about that possibility. Revan frowned, _"Not more fait crud… not another "mission."_

"Yes, it would make sense, especially after recent events…" Master Dru'uke spoke up.

_"Recent events?" _Revan asked herself, _"hmmm."_

Revan shifted slightly uncomfortable from standing, "Master?" she asked.

Master Dru'uke stared at her and clicked his claws slightly, "You said when you touched that crystal you saw a water world? Could it be Manaan?"

_"So he's not going to tell me about the recent events…very well," _Revan thought.

"It is possible Master…" Revan frowned slightly.

The Master nodded and turned to a red twi'lek to his right, "We should send someone to investigate," he whispered to her, just loud enough for the other main Masters to hear. Revan wondering what he was talking about.

"I agree… but we don't have enough clues to support this theory, except the other events," Vandar offered. The Masters looked at Revan.

The other Masters whispered back, "Yes… we should send someone, but it wouldn't be safe to send her."

"It's our only choice," Vandar sighed, "Very well, we request that you go to Manaan and investigate Revan." He spoke loudly.

Revan stiffened, _"I knew it."_

"With all do respect Master's I am not so sure I want to take this mission, you haven't even told me your decision regarding Carth…" Revan calmly replied.

That caught the Master's off guard, Vandar just sighed and shook his head, "You must learn to trust in the Force Revan, you are the only one who can go."

Revan looked straight into the Master's face, "I do trust in the Force."

Vandar opened his mouth slightly in surprise, but he quickly recovered himself. There were other surprised murmurs throughout the chamber, it was clear that she didn't trust them.

Revan waited for her answer, there was no way she was going to let them send her off on a mission without her knowing.

Master Vandar finally spoke, "The council has not yet reached a decision, you must be patient."

Revan nodded, she had expected as much, but she wasn't going to let them make her wait forever. "I will go to Manaan."

Vandar nodded, "Also the Republic has a mission for you, they request that you help with negotiations with the Selkath. The Selkath specifically requested you." Revan nodded.

_"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this…but Manaan is an ok world, and maybe I'll get to run the swoop circuit again," _Revan thought.

"Which of my companions will be coming?" Revan asked.

"Bastila cannot go, she has been accepted for retraining," Vandar commented.

Revan eyed the Master; it was obvious he wasn't too happy that Revan wouldn't be getting retrained at the moment.

"Juhani will be helping rebuild the academy," Vandar continued, "Speak with your other companions and see who will go with you, but the real reason for this mission is not to be spoken of." Vandar motioned with his hand, Revan sighed.

"Very well," Revan nodded.

"You leave tonight," Master Dru'uke commented, "You are dismissed."

After Revan left the council chamber the Master's turned to each other, "Are you sure it is safe to send her away where we cannot observe her?" One Master commented.

"We cannot ignore the significance of recent events, the Dark side still blinds us, and continues to grow. The Sith have become more bolder and each day they are gathering more and more of their fleet. I cannot say what they are planning, but it won't be good."  Vandar commented, several of the Masters nodded and exchanged looks.

******

"Bastila?" Revan creped into Bastila quarters.

Bastila looked up and eyed Revan, "Yes."

"Can I speak with you…" Revan sighed.

Bastila nodded and motioned for Revan to take a seat next to her. Revan eased herself down in front of Bastila.

Bastila watched Revan and finally spoke, "I hear you will be going on a mission…"

"Yes… I'm not happy about it… and they said you couldn't go because you will be "training." I would really like you to come…" Revan looked down and then watched Bastila.

Bastila raised an eyebrow, "I think we need to trust the council in this matter…"

Revan stared at Bastila, "I think you know how I feel about trusting the council. But this doesn't have much to do with that. I can't help but feel there is much more to this mission that they are not telling me. I really want you to come."

Bastila watched the older woman for a long moment, she really did look up to Revan. She also knew that Revan was at war with herself… but what could be done?

"I can't disobey the council…" Bastila sighed and looked away.

"Why not talk to them? Convince them that you should come," Revan commented.

"I can't…" Bastila looked down at the floor.

Revan sighed; it was part annoyance and part weary, "Fine… maybe I'll see you later after I get back then." With that Revan got up and left.

******

            Revan was watching Carth work on some armor in the Ebon Hawk's hold. Apparently he hadn't noticed her yet. Revan had talked to the others; Mission, Zalbaar, that cranky old coot Jolee, HK-47, T3-M4 and Canderous all had decided to come with her on this "diplomatic" mission. She had also talked to Bastila and Juhani, they weren't happy about being left behind but they knew they had other things they must do.

 Revan continued to watch Carth, she knew he wouldn't be happy with her running off to another mission, but in the end it would be better for Carth and Dustil to spend some time together, without her being a factor yet. Dustil wouldn't take Takera being Revan easy.

            She cleared her throat and Carth looked over his shoulder, "Hey beautiful." He smiled.

            She smiled back at him, "Hey flyboy."

            He walked over to her, "Meetings finally over?"

            "Yeah…" Revan looked down at the ground. She wasn't looking forward to telling him about the mission.

            Carth used one finger to raise her head, he arched one eyebrow questionably, "Something you want to tell me?"

            "The councils sending me on a mission," Revan looked away briefly.

            "What?!" Carth asked, "But we're suppose to be relaxing, the Star Forge is destroyed…" 

            "I know, I'm not exactly happy about going," Revan frowned, "Don't worry it is mostly a diplomatic mission."

            "Mostly…" Carth scowled, "This has something to do with those dreams you've been having. Doesn't it?" His voice was much softer now as he studied Revan's face.

            _"Damn the council," _He thought, _"Sending her on a mission so soon…so soon after that attack…she's still broken…" _He could see that, see that she was still hurting, still "broken" and those dang dreams were just making things worse. She needed time… time she would not get now.

            "Yes…" her voice was hollow, trying to conceal the pain she felt. 

            "Carth… there's something else," Revan frowned, "We leave tonight…"

            Again Carth looked angry, "What?! But why so soon… Dustil arrives today and I… I was hoping he would get to meet you again… and this also means I can't come with you."

            Revan looked away, "I know, but maybe it's best this way. It will give you some time alone with your son." Revan looked up into his eyes, "Time that both of you will need."

            Carth nodded slowly, what could he say to that? "But why so soon?" Carth sounded slightly mournful, he was not happy with this situation, but it was obvious that she had made up her mind, no matter how reluctantly. 

"I don't know," Revan shook her head, "But that's what's planned, and frankly… I want some answers to these dreams." 

"Ok… it's obvious that I won't be able to convince you not to go… and since it's already planned…" Carth sounded put out, "But where are you going? And who's going with you?"

"Manaan, and Canderous, Jolee, Mission, Zaalbar, HK-47 and T3-M4 are coming with me. Don't worry, we will be fine." Revan smiled at Carth, trying to calm him down.

Carth sighed, "Ok, but promise me you will be careful and send holo cards."

"I promise," She said, shifting slightly, "and I'll send lots of holo cards." She winked at Carth.

Carth walked forward and gathered her in his arms, "Don't stay away too long, ok?"

"I'll try," Revan smiled at him. He smiled too and then kissed her.

******

The Ebon Hawk took off from Coruscant, three figures stood in the docking bay waving her good bye. The Hawk glinted in the sunlight as she left the atmosphere. Revan punched in the coordinates for Manaan and prepared to enter hyperspace… prepared to search for her answers.


	13. Chapter 13: Water World

**Chapter 13: Water World**

****

            The trip to Manaan was pretty boring Revan reflected as she lay in the crew quarters. She punched in a couple more words into the data pad she was holding, and then studied it.

            _Dear Carth,_

_            I hope everything is going well with Dustil. How is he doing? I miss you. This trip has been pretty boring; I guess I should be grateful for that. The crew is doing fine. Mission continues to chase Zaalbar around the ship with a toothbrush and comb. She did manage to catch him once, with a little help from Jolee. Some times I just can't figure that old man out, well…most of the time. I am grateful he came though; he came up with this herbal tea that helps me sleep. _

_            Zaalbar just walked by with his fur on end, I'm trying not to laugh. Canderous and HK-47 continue to hang out next to my swoop bike exchanging war stories. Half way through our trip I caught Canderous talking to hoppy, it was the funniest sight I've seen. Hoppy was sitting on the workbench eyeing the weapons while Canderous was working on them. He was telling him some of his stories, I decided not to bother them and ruin that moment. _

_            I actually managed to get our holo player to work, luckily we have some movies onboard, and hopefully there will be something good. We plan on watching one of them tonight and drink chi. _

_            Mission continues to kick my butt at Pazaak but she insists I'm getting better, good thing we don't bet. I'm looking forward to running some swoop races when we get to Manaan, there should be a new contest on. Who knows, maybe I'll make sector champion again. Don't worry I won't crash._

_            Well T3-M4 just walked in and told me everyone's getting ready for that movie. I'll send you another letter soon._

_            Love, Takera_

            Revan eyed the data pad once more and signed the letter. She decided to use her other name just in case.

            Zaalbar walked into the room, _"Everyone's ready, we are just waiting on you," _he growled.

            "Ok, I'm coming. What movie did you guys pick out?" Revan got up off the bed and followed Zaalbar.

            _"After a long and complex debate we decided on "Runaway home to Alderaan," _Zaalbar growled to Revan.

Revan smiled, "Oh good, one I haven't seen."

She followed Zaalbar out to the holo player and picked up a cup of chi along the way. Revan sat down next to Bastila and propped her feet up on a crate. 

******

Revan eyed everyone clustered around the Holo player. She had to break out a box of tissues; there we're so many teary eyes. The movie was very sappy, but it was nice to sit around with her good friends and drink chi. Even Canderous wasn't immune to the effect's of the movies, she noted his wet eyes and the tissue clutched in one hand.

"What?!" he growled at her, "I've got something in my eye."

Revan just smiled and looked away. She frowned at Jolee who was asleep, his head leaning back on a metal box. 

_"He's going to have quite a kink in his neck when he wakes up, and be more grouchy than usual," _Revan frowned.

HK-47 spoke up, "Query: Why didn't they just shoot those meat-bags and avoid all the crying and the problems with their families?"

Revan grinned at him, "Is your only solution to problems shooting everyone? What… never mind, I already know the answer."

T3-M4 beeped up at HK-47 who looked down at him and kicked T3-M4 in the wheels.

Canderous laughed at the two droids. This woke up Jolee up who growled as he eased his aching neck off the crate, "In the name of the Force…" He rubbed his neck and frowned at Revan who was stifling a giggle.

"No respect for your elders," Jolee's frowned deepened.

"Respect for what? An old man who snores loud enough to wake the dead?" Revan smirked

Bastila was sipping her chi when Revan said that and snorted into her drink as she coughed and swallowed some chi the wrong way. She continued to laugh/choke while Revan patted her on the back. After Bastila stopped coughing Revan got up and stretched

 "Well we should arrived at Manaan in a few hours. I'll be up in the cockpit," Revan noted. 

Revan flopped down in the pilot's chair and pulled out a pad of paper. It had been extremely hard to find this paper and the graphite pencil, but it was the only way for her to draw. She studied the readings on the panels and then propped her feet up, and doodled in her notepad.

******

The transport shuttle docked at the spaceport on Coruscant. Carth waited nervously for his son, Dustil to arrive. He was really worried about doing something wrong, or saying something to upset Dustil. He could see in his mind's eye Dustil standing there at the Sith academy on Korriban. He was so angry… so full of hate that Carth couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily Takera… Revan had come to the rescue and spoke first. She was very charming and managed to get Dustil to not shoot them, or try to carve his father up with his light saber. 

Revan had also snuck into Master Uthar's bedchamber and grabbed the evidence that Dustil wanted. Dustil was a smart kid and he had decided to leave the academy, good thing too, because shortly after he left trouble had started.

"Shuttle 436 has arrived from Telos," a voice sounded over the intercom.

Carth jumped up and watched the passengers step off the shuttle. A tall, brown haired man stepped through the crowds, holding a bag over his shoulder. Carth waved to him. 

"Dustil! Over here," Carth called to the young man.

Dustil noticed his father and walked over to him, both men seemed nervous and hesitant.

"Hello Father," Dustil spoke.

Carth smiled at his son, who fidgeted nervously, "Good to see you son." 

Carth grabbed one of Dustil's bag and they headed out to the speeders, "So, how have you been?" Carth asked.

"Ok, I just… didn't enjoy being on Telos," Dustil commented.

Carth nodded his sympathy, remembering all the pain… and despair on Telos. The Sith bombing the planet, and the death of his wife.

"It was pretty boring. Some of my friends came with me, but it was still boring," Dustil continued.

Carth started up the speeder and they tossed Dustil's luggage in the back. Dustil got into the passenger side.

"Not enough action for you?" Carth smiled at his son.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Carth maneuvered his speeder through the traffic.

"Nope… so I hear you're a big hero and everything…" Dustil shifted nervously.

"Yeah I guess," Carth shrugged, "Let's just hope the war will turn around now."

Dustil nodded, watching the lights of the other speeders zip by, "So, where's your Jedi friend… Takera I think her name was,"

Carth winced, this wasn't going to be pleasant, "She's away on a mission…"

"Oh…" Dustil nodded, he looked into his father face but decided not to push the matter, there would be plenty of time later to confront his father about her.

They drove off to the hotel, chatting about this and that. Dustil seemed a little bit more at ease around his father… but he also wasn't looking forward to confronting his dad about Takera. Rumors and strange reports have been flying about concerning her. Dustil had also managed to dig up more information; he wanted to know the truth… He was angry with his father about her too. It just wasn't fair and he had noticed a few things about her and his father… they seemed a bit more than friends, or so he thought. 

******

"Welcome to Manaan," The blue, fishy Selkath replied in his native tongue, "The council is very pleased that you have come. Here, let me show you to your rooms." The Selkath hefted a bag over one shoulder and motioned for Revan and the crew to follow.

He led them out into the open, salty air of Alto City. It tall, sparking buildings glinted in the sunlight. Alto City was the only city on all of Manaan for "air breathers" and the Selkath took great pride in it.  The Selkath guide led through several open areas and then down a hallway. Revan looked out over the great, planet-wide ocean and sighed. 

_"Back here again…" _Revan thought while going over the events of when she was last here, _"Good thing I didn't poison that giant Firaxen shark."_

The Selkath stopped at a hotel, "The council has arranged quarters for you," he pointed at the hotel, "After you have settled, the Republic Ambassador would like to speak with you." 

Revan nodded, "Thank you." 

_"As we jump straight into the Bureaucracy…and more red tape." _Revan sighed as she dragged her pack into her guest room. 

_"They aren't wasting time, are they?" _Revan thought, _"Well, this is a very important meeting. I bet it's about the Kolto…hehe what else would it be about?"_

Revan stuffed several clothes into a bin near her bed sighing. There was a tapping on her door, "Yes?" Revan asked as she opened the door.

Mission came bounding in, followed closely by Zaalbar, "Hey Takera, Big Z and I are going exploring. Want to come?" Mission plopped down into a chair.

"I wish I could… but apparently I have to go meet this Ambassador," Revan grimaced, "exploring would be much more fun…but I have duties," She sighed.

"Awww, come on, they can't expect to work you right away, can they? Besides who knows what interesting things we might find," Mission coaxed, grinning at Revan.

"Well…" Revan smiled at the younger girl, as she felt those stirrings of curiosity.

"Aww, pleeeeease. It's so much more fun when you come," Mission grinned. 

Zaalbar growled approval, _"I agree, besides you can keep Mission out of trouble."_

"Hey, I'm no kid. I can take care of myself," Mission glowered at Zaalbar, who chuckled in response.

Revan laughed and threw her arms up in the air, "Oh, all right. But leave Canderous with Jolee? That's downright cruel," Revan laughed.

"Naw, he went back to the Hawk to work on something," Mission chimed in, "Jolee's probably meditating or something, and I think Bastila's unpacking."

Revan nodded, "Ok, maybe we could check out the swoop tracks also. I hear they started a new round and I have to keep up my title," Revan grinned.

Zaalbar growled, _"We should head there first."_

Revan and Mission agreed and headed out of the hotel, stopping once to inform Jolee of their intention. Jolee responded with a grunt and rolled his eyes. 

Revan blinked several times as they stepped out into the sunlight. It glinted off of the many buildings and the huge oceans. 

"I'm going to have to get my paints out, and do some landscapes," Revan commented to Mission.

"Yeah, it is pretty here," Mission commented, "Maybe you will sell some too."

Revan nodded, then laughed, "Like we need to draw anymore attention."

The crowds were thick as Mission, Zaalbar and Revan pushed through them, _"Defiantly an advantage to having a wookie around. Everyone gives you plenty of room."_

She used the Force to probe the crowds, looking for any danger, but it appeared that no Sith assassins or bounty hunters lurked in the shadows. 

_"Good," _Revan thought, _"Would be nice to have a little bit of peace and quiet."_

Upon reaching the Swoop track Revan inquired about the current scores and whether a new round had started.

The Selkath manager replied, "Yes a new round has started. Currently Jarim Tal'kirm is in the lead."

Revan nodded, "What is his current score?"

The Selkath picked up a data pad and examined its contents, "Currently the score to beat is 19:21."

Revan mussed over this and nodded, "Thank you."

The Selkath called to her before she could leave, "You are last season's sector Champion, Takera?"

Revan smiled and nodded, "I am."

"Do you wish to defend your title?" The selkath gestured to the scoreboard.

"What do you think?" Revan asked her two companions, smirking slightly.

"I say go for it," Mission answered, "I doubt you will get another chance before one those diplomats sink their claws into you."

Revan laughed, "You could be right, very well. Set me up for a race." Revan dropped the positioning fee onto the desk and waited while the Selkath punched a few numbers into the data pad.

A Twi'lek creped out of the shadows and halted Revan as she was heading to the back room. He sneered at Revan as he examined her and her companions. Revan stared back, waiting for him to make the first move. He had a bluish skin tone and a couple tattoos on his head-tails. Revan narrowed her eyes; she felt a slight disturbance in the Force as she examined him. This man was not what he appeared.

"So, you've come to challenge my score? Well I would think twice if I were you. You're only wasting your time and there could be… consequences," He glowered at her.

"You must be Jarim… you should know that threats won't stop me. I just came to race." Revan crossed her arms and stared into his eyes in defiance.

Zaalbar growled, _"I could rip his arms off if you wanted…"_

"Yeah, Big Z could pound you into the ground with just one hand," Mission smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

Revan smiled up at Zaalbar, "Don't worry, I can handle him."

He laughed, "I heard you were bold, but I do have friends in high places… you just think about that. Trust me, you would not want to anger them… It would be best for you to just leave."

Revan smirked, "I just came to race, win or loose, and threats will not stop me from enjoying myself." 

With that Revan walked past the Twi'lek and headed into the back room to prepare.

Jarim watched her walk past and tried to bore holes in her back with his eyes… _"Big mistake…" _He thought as he stalked out. Then another thought occurred to him, _"Hmm that was Takera Jast… hehe, I'm sure someone would like to know she is here."_

******

Revan raced well, speeding over the cool, blue ocean. Sweat and salt water splashing her face. Her mind was focused on the task ahead, the Force honing and increasing her natural abilities. She quickly maneuvered her swoop bike around a floating object that was in her way and turned into an acceleration pad. She was thrown back against her seat at the sudden increase of speed.

What a joy it was to race. She felt free; it was almost like flying. This was one of those few moments where she could let her mind go… let all her thoughts evaporate into mist. During the races she was at relative ease with herself. Something that was rare… something that seemed impossible to Revan… Peace. But soon it was over, and Revan hopped off the swoop bike to go check her score.

The Selkath manager seemed excited as he greeted her, "I have never seen someone race like that. You easily beat Jarim." He grinned as best a Selkath could and handed her some racing credits. 

Many of the racing fans and fellow swoop bike racers cheered at her as she smiled and bowed her head. An older lady ran forward, clutching a data pad in her hands. She timidly approached Revan.

"I've never seen someone race like that," she said quietly, "Too bad my son couldn't be here to see it. You see he's a big fan of racing; watches it all the time." She held out the pad, "Can I get a holo signature, He would be so pleased. You're the racing champion and also a big hero!"

Revan smiled at the little, old lady and took the pad, she pressed her hand onto it and it scanned it. They she signed it and handed it back to the lady who was fumbling in her pouch. The older women took out several credits and handed them to Revan.

 Revan only shook her head, "You don't need to pay me. Tell your son I hope he feels better soon." 

The older women was slightly startled but smiled, "Thanks you."

Mission stared at Revan, "That was really nice of you." Revan only nodded.

"Lets go see what adventure we can dig up," Revan grinned at Mission. Zaalbar grumbled slightly.

******

Revan and Mission snuck around the dark corner and listen to the two Sith officers. It was strange to find them in this unused docking bay hiding in the shadows as they whispered to each other. Revan and Mission hide behind several boxes and looked at each other, listening silently. It had been a week since they arrived on Manaan and being able to get out for a while was the only thing that kept Revan from slapping the Selkath officials. 

The Republic was negotiating with the Selkath to receive larger shipping rights on the Kolto. Since the Republic had hit the Sith hard, and the Sith were still in retreat the Selkath had been more willing to make an exception to their "neutrality" regarding Kolto rights and the war. Revan's presence had smoothed things over more. Many of the Selkath officials regarded her with great respect. After all she had stopped a plan to overthrow their government by the Sith, and had saved the Giant Firaxen shark which was a huge thing to the Selkath. Especially since the Mother shark was the source of their natural Kolto.

"We must proceed carefully…" One of the Sith officers commented, "She will be here soon. It's only a matter of time."

Revan felt a lump form in her stomach, _"There it was again… she is coming? Who the heck is that?"_

"Yes, inform the others… we must be ready," The other Sith commented.

"But what about the one we were told about?" He replied nervously.

The other laughed, "Do not worry, it will soon be over… we will rise again."

Revan strained her ears to the silent whispering of the two officers. Soon she heard the click, click of boots on the tiled floor as they left the hanger. 

Revan rubbed her neck, _"She is coming…The Sith will rise again…" _Again Revan felt uneasy as she watched Mission's face. Clearly the girl was feeling uneasy also. 

Mission leaned closer to Revan and whispered, "I really didn't like the sound of that… something is up."

Revan nodded, "Yes, something big is going to happen… but who to tell… we don't know what it is."

Mission tilted her head, "Well, maybe we can find some more information. Heck if we can get to a Sith computer I could hack it and find out what's going on."

"Sounds like a plan, but we have to be careful. You know how the Selkath are, if anything threatens their neutrality… and I can't risk getting the Republic in trouble," Revan sighed.

Mission sighed also; she knew Revan was working on something important with the Selkath and the Republic.

"Say… I've got an idea to get us into that Sith base again. Maybe if we can find the ventilation shafts we could sneak in undetected," Mission tilted her head and watched Revan.

Revan nodded, "I believe they are short on staff, what with the Star Forge destroyed and the bulk of their fleet retreating."

Revan grinned at Mission, "Sounds like a plan, let's hop to it." Mission beamed back.


End file.
